the sequel
by darkcreonix
Summary: this is a sequel to our other story snatit neet under the teen titans section, so make sure you read that first if you want to read this and understand it, though i doubt you'll understand it anyways, cuz i know i dont. Any ways, creonix and dark go into
1. the remote

Authoresses note: **We're baaaaaaackkkkkkkk.**

With a VENGENCE!

Finally! Took ya long enough!

**Fire heart, it's been a little more than week.**

Well that's still to long!

Aw, it so nice to know that you like our story so much.

**At least someone does.**

Yah…….

Maybe this story will be better.

**Yah.**

Ok guys, you know the drill.

Ravenforeverdark talking

**Creonix fire talking**

Fire of the heart talking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: the remote.

**Oshukah uy uy, edalbyeb **Creonix mutter as she stared at the ceiling from her bed.

Creonix!

**Oturan**

Creonix?

**Huh?**

Great, you're in one of those 'mono tone' moods aren't you?

It's what I call your grumpy sulking mood when you only talk mono tone

**Oh. Yah. I'm so bored. There's nothing to do anymore. I wanna got to the other tv worlds. I've tried them all, all of them I tell you, 10 times!**

Ok, ok, I get. But I found a way to get into the worlds.

**Why! Why cruel fate! Why allow us to get into the teen titans world to meet the titans, but not yu yu hakusho so I can meet my precious Kurama?**

Creonix, we can-

**Or Zane, oh Zane, how cute is your face.**

--; oh my word. Creonix! Just listen!

**What?**

I found a way to get into all those other shows!

**What? How? (Has overdramatic voice)**

Knock it off with the over dramatic voice.

**Yah, sure, fine, just tells me!**

Tells? It tell me.

**Well, the thing says that just 'tell' is wrong. That stupid little green squiggly line comes under it. Meh, whatev. How'd you do it?**

Simple, I went into the teen titan's world and stole control freaks remote, which allows us to go into the different tv worlds.

**Awsome! Lets go see Zane, and Kurama, and Seto, and-**

Hang on, we need Fire heart.

**Oh yah, her. She always slows down.**

I'm telling.

**NO!I didn't mean it! I just wanna see Zane! And Seto! And-**

I get! But she's gonna find out anyways, she's all knowing, remember?

**Ah, no.**

Oh. Ok. Let's just go.

**But how? Hey look, we're on the third page already and we haven't even done anything.**

Focus!

**Sorry.**

But all we have to do is travel through the TV to her TV and then she can come with us. It's Saturday, so she's home.

**Brilliant, why didn't I think of all this?**

Cuz you're dumb.

**Well, you're stupid.**

I'm smarter than you, so that must make you stupid and dumb.

………**Give me that! (Grabs remote)**

Hey!

**Hahaha.**

You'll pay.

**Oh, I'm sure. Let's go get fire heart now.**

Fine, but remember who has the authoress's powers.

**Stop rubbing it in!**

Let's just go.

**Ffffffffffine. **

**Fire heart's house.**

Fire heart's younger sister was watching TV on their big screen TV, when they appeared in the TV.

**Cool, that was awesome. We're in the TV.**

Zap us out already.

"What the-! How'd you! What the!

**Hm, oh hey. Where's Fire heart?**

"Who?"

Zap us outa the TV already.

**Pht, fine.**

Oh, hey rach. Where's Fire heart?

"Who?"

**Your sister.**

"You mean-"

Don't say her real name!

"But you said mine!"

**Yah, but you're not an authoress.**

"Huh?"

Don't worry about it. Where's fire heart?

**You've asked that three times.**

You asked it once.

"My sister is in her room!"

**Oh, thanks. **

Cya. (Walks upstairs)

As they walked up the stairs, they encountered fire heart's brother.

**Hey John.**

"What are you guys doing here?"

We came to see your sister that we always hang with.

**Yah.**

"But how did you get here?"

**Don't worry about it.**

_**Fire hearts room**_

**Hey fire heart!**

Creonix! Dark, how'd you!

**Dark stole control freaks remote so we can travel through TVs, that's how we got here, so now we're going through all of our favorite shows, isn't that awesome?**

Totally! So this is the sequel?

Yep.

Awsome, lets go!

_**Basement.**_

Hey sis.

"Guys, what are you-"

**Don't worry about it. Ready?**

_Ready._

Creonix pressed a button on the remote and the three girls disappeared and re appeared in the TV screen.

Wow, this is so cool.

_I know._

"How'd you guys get in there?"

Bye sis.

**Lets go to Yugioh!**

_Yay!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authoresses note:

**Well, did everybody like it?**

No, it was boring, we didn't go anywhere.

Yah.

**But there was still all of our stupid, pointless, yet funny dialogue.**

That's true.

Yah.

**Ok, quick explanation. We'll go to one show each chapter.**

'Cept this one

Cuz creonix is stupid.

**Hey! How would you guys like to write the rest of the story? I'd like to see you keep it as good.**

No! We need you. I'm not as good as a writer.

And I don't have a computer to write on!

**Than shut up! I'm doing my best.**

Whatever.

We need at least 2 reviews, well, they do.

**Yep.**

Later.

Byes.

Why aren't we gone?

**Cuz I wanna finish this page, we're almost to the 7.**

There, now end it!

**Hehehe.**


	2. yugioh

Authoresses note: Ok, um , I know we didn't get two reviews, but we just wanna update anyways, right creonix

**I LOVE HAWK NELSON!**

OOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. She agrees.

**Woot! Woot! I can't wait for April 4!New hawk cd!**

This is called shameless advertising, you know?

**No, it's called telling people about one of the bestest bands in the world!(not the best, but one of the best, there are lots of bests.)**

Whatever, just start the story.

**Fine.**

**Creonix talking**

Dark talking

Fire heart talking

_All three or just two of them talking_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Yugioh.

Creonix, Dark, and Fire heart blinked as the bright light disappeared.

Where are we?

**We're in domino city!**

_YAY!_

_LET'S GO FIND Seto/ Yugi/ Bakura!_ The three girls said at the same time.

**Seto!**

Yugi!

Bakura!

(creonix and fire heart scoot away from dark)

**How about I go find Seto, fire heart can go find yugi, and dark-**

Bakura!(runs off)

Ok then.

**O.O That was disturbing…I wonder if they have hawk nelson cds here.**

Oh brother.(goes to find yugi)

**Maybe Seto likes Hawk Nelson.(goes to find kaiba)**

_**Kaiba corp.**_

**Wow, sweet, it's kaiba corp. Seto is there!(runs inside)** as creonix was about to go up the elevator, Roland stepped in front of her.

"Little girl, I don't know how you got in here, but-"

**Oh, I got in through the door, and don't call me little girl.**

"…whatever, you just have to leave."

**But I haven't seen Seto yet.**

"Mr. Kaiba?"

**That is his first name, seto.**

"Oh, another fan girl. You can't see him, he's busy."

**GASP Well, I came all the way to your world JUST to see HIM, and I ain't leaving till I see him. So move or I'll have to use my authoress's powers on you.**

"You're what?"

But creonix, you don't-

**Shhhhhhhhhh! Go find Yugi.**

Fine.

**Any ways, move Roland, or I'll have to hurt you.**

"No, you're coming with me." Roland reached out and grabbed Creonix's arm and began to drag her away.

**No!Seto!Help!Me!** suddenly, Creonix's hand began to glow, and when the glowing stopped, she had a mallet in her hands. **A mallet? Where did this come from? It's, it's my authoresses powers! **

"Hey, where did you get that-" Creonix nocked Roland out before he could say anymore.

**I'm coming Seto, with my authoresses powers!**

**Don't you even want to know what they are?**

**Who said that?**

**I'm the nar-at-or.**

**You mean like the one from Winnie the pooh?**

**Yah, sure. Just don't you want to know what your powers are?**

**Not really, just as long as I have them and I can see Seto. Now go away.**

**But don't you want to brag bout them to dark and fire heart.**

**Whatever, just tell me and leave.**

**Fine, you can create stuff, food, weapons, whatever you want.**

**Sweet, so I am, Creonix, creator of…sssssssssssssssssstuffffff.**

**Yes I suppose.**

**Sweet, can I create people?**

**No.**

**Darn. Ok, that's cool, now leave.**

**Fine.**

**Are you gone?**

**Yes.**

**Ok, that's cool.**

**Oh brother.**

**Now where was I? Oh yah, SETO!**

_**Yugi moto's house.**_

**Fire heart hopped up and down excitedly as she stared at Yugi Moto.**

Hey, I know what I'm doing, who are you?

**I'm the nar-at-tor.**

Like in Winnie the pooh?

**Fine, fine whatever.**

Why are you here?

**To narrate.**

Narrate what?

**The story!**

Oh, well leave, narrators annoy me.

**Fine, I will.**

Good. Now, where was I? Oh yah, YUGI MOTO!

"Ah, who are you, what are you?" Yugi asked as he tried to hide behind a pillow on his couch.

I'm fire heart, I am an authoress, well, I will be, but I'm a human from another world. 

"If you're from another world how can you be human?

Ok, maybe not another world, more like, another dimension. 

"Ok, but-"

Guess what? I created a character, she's your niece, her name is Cornelia, and I can bring her here!

"I have a niece!"

Yep, and here she is! I bright light filled the room, and when it was gone, and girl with brown hair and yellowish bangs stood before them.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Hiya, I'm fire heart, I created you.

"Ok…" she said.

"Wait, how can I have a niece? I don't have any brothers or sisters!"

I'm still working on that.

"Oh."

_**Some random place in domino**_

Dark laughed evilly with bakura standing next to her, well, yami Bakura that is.

"Not bad mortal," He said. "You've got potential."

Um, thanks, I think. You're not bad for a guy who's stuck inside a ring.

"Don't remind me."

Ok, if you say so.

"I do."

**Yes, Dark had found Bakura and now the two of them were destroying random things in the city.**

Who the heck are you?

**I'm the nar-at-tor.**

"Like in Winnie the pooh?" Bakura asked. Both Dark and the narrator stared at him.

…………

…………

"What? My hikari watches it!

Ok, I was worried for a second.

**How come everyone asks that?**

Because you have that annoying tone of voice.

**Whatever, anyways-**

Hold on, we don't like narrators.

"Yah, they're stupid."

I say we freeze her insides.

"I say we banish her to the shadow realm."

**Dark and Bakura looked at each other with evil smirks. Wait, evil smirks? Hey, can't we talk about this?**

"I say we do both."

Excellent.

There was a flashing light, followed by a piercing scream and maniacal laughter by Dark and Bakura.

Well Bakura, it's been fun, but I've really gotta go, places to go, people to see.

"Alright. I must admit it was…enjoyable working with you."

Same. But uh, I have some bad news.

"What?"

You aren't the king of thieves.

"What? Then if I'm not, who is?"

Yoko Kurama, I'll introduce you to him some day. He's in yu yu hakusho world.

"I must destroy him!"

Um, you do that, and my sis is going to destroy you. She likes him…a lot.

"Whatever, I'm not afraid of her."

Well, you will be if you destroy kurama, and I'll be mad at you, his mom will be heart broken, and yuske and hiei will hunt you down and kill you.

"Fine."

Well, later. Now it's time to go find fire heart and creonix.

_**Yugi moto's house.**_

Yah, and she duels this person, and she wins, and,

"You seem to be a very talented duelist." Yugi said to Cornelia as he took a sip of tea.

"I guess." She answered.

"Does she always get this…jumpy?"

"How should I know? I've never seen her before." Cornelia said.

O Fire heart, it's time to go to the next world!

But I was just getting to the good part.

To bad, let's go find Creonix.

Fine. Come on Cornelia. With a flash of light, Cornelia was gone.

Hm, you're getting good at that.

Yah, so what have you been up too?

Meh, just destroying stuff with bakura.

Suddenly, yugi transformed into yami yugi. "Bakura? So you're one of his minions?"

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo. I was just hanging out…well, cya.

_**Kaiba corp**_

Creonix carefull opened the door to Seto's office and snuck in. Seto looked up from his desk, but saw no one. Creonix crept to Seto's desk, the popped her head up and smilled.

**HI!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Seto yelled. "Who the heck are you, and how did you get in here?"

**I am creonix, creator of…ssssssssssssssstufff. And came through the door.**

"Why are you here?"

**To see you.**

"Oh no, another fan girl. Look, leave before I called security." Seto said, but when he went to glare at her, she was gone. "Must have run away."

**Hiya seto!** She said, looking over his shoulder.

"Ack!"

**Whatcha doin Seto? Is it fun Seto? You need to have more fun Seto, I like you Seto, but you're a jerk Seto, poor mokuba, you're so mean to him Seto, but some times you're nice to him Seto.**

"Do you ever shut up!" Seto yelled, totally freaked out now.

**Why Seto, don't you like me Seto?**

"No, I don't Seto, I mean!"

**You hurt my feelings Seto, I don't like you anymore Seto, but I still love you Seto.**

"Stop calling me Seto, s- Stop it! Now you're making me call you Seto!"

**you're so funny Seto.**

"Agggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!"

Yo Creonix! Quit buggin the anti-social CEO and get over here, NOW! Um, mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry about my sister, she's kinda crazy.

"I noticed."

But we're leaving now, so we won't bother you, so uh…byes.

**Bye Seto, I'll miss you Seto, I'll come back to visit you Seto, soon Seto-**

"NO! Do not come back!"

**Why se-**

Good bye! (Drags creonix away.)

_**Out side Kaiba corp**_

Ok, time to go, where should we go next?

**Oh, dark, fire heart, guess what!**

_What?_

**I got my authoresses powers.**

_You did! What are they?_

**I am creonix, creator of…sssssssssssstufff.**

…That's cool. So where next.

Lets go to yugioh gx.

**Zane!**

o.O Um,………..fine, but we have to keep her on a leash.

Agreed.

**Hey. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Authoresses note: Yep, so there you go.

**Might be another week or two till we update cuz I've got my gx story to write.**

And I've got mine now.

You guys had still better hurry up.

_We'll try._

**Please, of please review! Seriously, we need more readers.**

But we love the ones we have.

**Yep, yep, that we do.**


	3. yugioh gx

Authoresses note: Yay, we've made it to the third chapter.

**Yah…I'm running out of stupid, yet slightly humorous stuff to say.**

Ok…………..

**Yah….just read the story!**

Dark talking

**Creonix talking**

Fire heart talking

_All three or just two talking_

_**Narrator talking**_

I thought we killed the narrator

**Yah, I thought we did too**

DIE YOU STUPID NARRATOR!

_**But I haven't said anything yet!**_

Yah, YET! (Chases the narrator with a pitch fork)

**Okkkkkkk……**

Just start the story before anymore random stuff happens.

**Gotcha**

_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

DIE!

_O.O;………………_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3: Yugioh GX

The three girls blinked as the bright light disappeared.

Where are we?

**We're at-**

Hold it; this is how you started the last chapter.

**Oh…oh well, we're at duel academy!**

Yay!

_Let's go find Zane/ Syrus/ Chazz!_

**Zane!**

Syrus!

Chazz, though unlike you two, I'm not totally obsessed.

_Whatever!_

"Who are you?" A British sounding voice asked. The girls turned around and saw a man that resembled a woman VERY much.

_Oh my word! It's him! The spawn of all things…freakish, and not in a good way!_

The 'man' stared at them. "What are you talking about? And who are you!" He asked.

**We were talking about you, now where's Zane?**

"I don't know what you want with him, but-"

**There he is!**

_**And so, creonix ran off to "glomp" her beloved Zane.**_

**Hey, dark kill the narrator, would you?**

It would be my pleasure.

Why are you talking with a Scottish accent?

Um, I dunno.

**Just kill the narrator!**

Right.

**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _**(Runs away)

Darn.

He got away.

**Zane!**

"Huh?" Zane said, looking at the crazy girl running towards him. Creonix wrapped her arms around his waist.

**Yay! Zane, Zane, Zane. Zane, Zane, Zane. **

"Who are you, get off."

**I'm your BIGGEST fan, and no.**

We should help him.

You do that, I'm going to go find syrus, yay! (Runs off)

Looks like I'm gonna have to do this alone.

Dark walked over to Zane and creonix and grabbed creonix by the back of her shirt and pulled her away.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!ZANE!COME!BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

Would you knock it off already?

Dark walked over to a tree, grabbed some rope that just happened to be on the ground, tied Creonix up, gagged her, and walked away.

**mmmmrk! mon't meave me!" Mrrkkkkkk, mrrkkkkkk?**

Zane cautiously walked over to Creonix and stared at her.

**Mane! Mou mave mome mor me, mes?**

"What?" He asked.

**Mou mave mome more me, mes?**

Zane shook his head no.

**Mun mag me!**

Zane carefully removed the gag from creonix's mouth.

**Finally! You have come for me, yes?**

"No," Zane said and shoved the gag back in her mouth.

**Mait!Mome mack!**

_**Slifer dorms**_

Oh Syrus, come out, come out wherever you are.

"Who are you?" A slightly familiar voice asked. Fire heart whirled around and instantly hugged Syrus.

SSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRUUUUUUSSSSSSS!

"Ah, Jaden, help!"

No help for you.

_**Dark said casually as she walked by, hands in pockets.**_

Go away you stupid narrator!

_**I can't, I have to stay, deal with it.**_

…FFFFFFFFFFFFine. Where's Chazz?

"Um, in his room." Syrus said.

Thank you, your assistance is appreciated.

"Um, you're welcome?"

Don't worry; she's just weird like that. Now, I 'm can't wait to show you Cornelia, she's yugi moto's cousin (you** know in the last chapter how I said cornelia was yugi's niece, well, I goofed, she's his cousin)** only no one knows it and-

"Oh please help me."

**_Mean while, Dark was busy searching for Chazz._**

Really wishing you'd go away.

_**Oh well, deal with it.**_

You can't tell me what to do! Cuz I can fire you, or have creonix take you out of the story. Oh creonix!

_**You tied her up, remember?**_

And for a good reason.

_**Any who, dark found Chazz's room and opened the door.**_

I know what I'm doing!

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing in here, and what-"

You need a hair cut. (Closes door and walks away)

_**That's it! You went looking for him just to tell him THAT?**_

Yep.

…_**you're insane, aren't you?**_

That's right.

_**You know, I'm really tempted to quit.**_

Oh please do, we'd all really wish you'd quit.

She's right!

**Mah!**

Now where was I? Oh yah, so after that-

_**You guys are cruel, you know that?**_

Yah, we know.

**Mut mot mas mruel mas mlamers!**

_**Huh?**_

She said not as cruel as flamers, and how can we even hear you when you're all the way down there! Oh, never mind.

…_**You're stupid!**_

Hey! Ok, time to meet the others; come on fire heart (drags fire heart away)

NO!SYRUS!

"AH! Jaden!"

(Walks over to creonix unties her, but ties the rope around her neck) Come on creonix.

**Zane!** (Tries to run off, but dark pulled the rope) **Ow!**

Hey look, there's Jaden.

_JADEN!_

_**Fire heart and creonix shouted.**_

_Shut up!_

_**They all-**_

_SHUT UP!_

"Um, hi, who are you, and have you seen Syrus?" Jaden asked.

**Hiya Jaden!**

I'm dark, destroyer of…things.

I'm fire heart, creator of…people (my ocs)

**And I am creonix, creator of…ssssssssssstuff.**

Why do you say it like that?

You're dumb

**Shut up!**

"Ok…..I'm gonna go find-"

**Where is Zane!**

No! You're not goin after him! Jaden, don't tell her.

"Ok…where's syrus?"

Syrus is mine!

"O….k….I'm, um, gonna go, um, do…stuff." (Runs off)

**I'll never find Zane!**

Which is a very good thing

Agreed

"Who are you?" Bastion asked.

**Sweet!**

I am-

"Never mind, I'd rather not know." He said, and then walked away.

………That was just cold.

**I know.**

_**Well that's what happens when you act like-**_

_Shut up!_

_**Fine**_

**Now what?**

How should I know?

Hey, I know, lets go-

**Zane!**

"Ack!"

**Come back Zane! I'm your number one fan!** (Chases after him)

…Well, that gets rid of her.

I feel so…so…empty without her.

Ok, what are you talking about?

I don't know!

…I don't know why I hang out with you guys.

Come on, let's go to some other place and leave creonix here, it'll save a lot of other guys a lot of pain.

Good idea…hey dark, how many guys does creonix like?

At least more than 30 anime guys, only two real ones.

That's…creepy. 

Yah, I know. Good thing I don't like anyone.

What about Kai?

He doesn't count.

What'd you mean he doesn't count!

….I don't know…

You're dumb.

"Some one help me!" Zane cried as he ran past. As creonix ran past, dark grabbed her.

Come on, we're leaving.

**So soon?**

Yep.

What! We hardly did anything!

Exactly, let's go some where else, some where more…entertaining.

**Like……avatar!**

Exactly

ZUKO!

**He's mine!**

No, he's mine!

Can't I have him?

_No!_

Fine

Fine

Fine

Fine

Fine

**SHUT UP!**

_FINE!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AUTHORESSES NOTE: please tell me we did not just waist an entire chapter about nothing!

**Sorry, I couldn't think of anything! I'm running out of ideas.**

Well get some more! That was boring and pointless.

**Sorry.**

Ok, next chapter should be better…I hope.

PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yah, if you have ideas, GIVE THEM TO US! We need them!

We'll take anything, well, almost anything, and we'll even let you in a chapter of your favorite show (hast to be something we know though)

**Yep, so please help us, I can't think of anything more.**

Let's sing the water buffalo song!

NO!


	4. avatar:the last airbender

Authoresses note: ok, new chapter.

**Yay us.**

Yay you…

**NEW HAWK NELSON CD IS OUT TODAY!MUST!HAVE!**

Oh ! Not again!

…you guys are nuts, I don't know why I hang out with you.

**HAWK NELSON!**

Shoot me now

**Creonix fire talking**

Fire heart talking

Raven-foreverdark talking

_All three or just two talking_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter4: Avatar: the last airbender

The three girls blinked as-

You had better not start it that way again!

…**fine.**

But still, where are we?

I do believe we're in the avatar world.

Awsome!

**But not just any place in the avatar world…**

_**Zuko-**_

You again?

Just die already!

Yah, wait, did you say Zuko?

_**Yes, now let me finish.**_

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?" Zuko asked angrily.

_ZUKO! _The three girls shouted at the same time as they ran over to the banished prince.

_We love you Zuko!_

"Uncle, help me!"

"What is it prince Zuko?" Iroh asked sleepily.

"Three crazy girls are on the ship, and their attacking me!"

**Moron.**

We're not attacking you.

We're hugging you.

**Because you're so awesome**

"O.o very strange…" Iroh muttered.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" Zuko demanded.

**I am creonix fire, creator of…sssssssstuff.**

STOP DOING IT LIKE THAT! Any ways, I'm fire heart, creator…people…or, my ocs. Oh yah, Terrie! She my oc, she's really cool!

Yah and I am dark, destroyer of…things.

"Destroyer of things?" Iroh asked.

"What nation are you three from? You clothes are strange, I've never seen anything like them." Zuko asked.

**Uh, let's just say we're not from around here.**

We're from no where near around here.

Yah

Ok, time to bring out Terrie. There was a huge flash of light, when it disappeared, a tall girl with long brown hair stood before them.

"Wow," Iroh said. "She's cute, don't you think prince Zuko?" Zuko looked horrified. Fire heart started laughing.

"She's not even real!" Zuko shouted.

"What do you mean I'm not real?" Terrie shouted.

Yah, what'd you mean she's not real?

…**I love Hawk Nelson!**

"Who?" Terrie, Zuko, and Iroh asked at the same time.

**The most awsomess-**

Would you nock it off! (Whacks creonix over the head)

**Ow.**

"This is weird, where am I, and who are you people?" Terrie asked.

This is Zuko, Iroh, and my two friends, creonix and dark.

"Yah…can I leave now?"

But… but… but… you just got here.

"And I think I've over stayed my visit."

Fire heart sighed. Fine…you can leave…sniff the bright light appeared, and when itdisappeared, Terrie was gone.

**Your characters never stay long, do they?**

Yah and it's your entire fault!

**How is it my fault?**

It just is.

Hey, what about me?

_What about you?_

You guys have forgotten me, and creonix, you better not do that stupid, 'we didn't forget you, we just didn't remember you,' thing.

**Fine…**

Suddenly, a big ship pulled up next to Zuko's.

"Zhao!" Zuko shouted.

_Where?_ The three girls shouted.

After a few minuets, Zhao appeared and walked onto Zuko's ship. "Ah, Prince Zuko, who are your new friends?" Zhao asked, looking at the three girls.

**Do we really seem like Zuko's friends?**

"Their not my friends, actually, I was just about to have arrested for tress pacing." Zuko announced.

_O.O Wahhh?…………………_

"Oh, I see."

"Now what do you want Zhao?"

"I came to see if you had any information on the avatar, and you three stop sticking your tongues out at me!"

Make us.

"Who are you three brats!" Dark and creonix looked evilly at each other.

**Fire heart, you mind sitting this one out?**

Huh?

Thanks.

**Eh-hem. Hello, I'm Creonix fire**

And I am Raven…foreverdark!

**Let's go bother Zhao**

Righto.

……………oh my word.

Creonix looked at Zhao, who had the same, 'what the heck look' as fire heart plastered to his face. Creonix walked up in front of him.

**Eh-hem. I am general Monkey face. (Runs back to dark) Alright, there he is, lest go bother him.**

_Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother (start hitting Zhao) bother._

Woo-hoo, that was fun.

**Yah, I liked the part where he stopped moving.**

……_Lets do it again! Bother-_

"Enough!" Zhao shouted and threw a giant fire ball at them.

_AHHHH!_Runs behind a window thing.

**Wait, they have windows here?**

I guess. I never really noticed.

What the heck are you two doing!

Um…

**We don't really know anymore….**

…………….. Oh my word…

"I've had all I can take of you two!" Zhao shouted.

And I've had all I can take of you!

**Dark, don't!**

LIGHTNING STRIKE!

I giant bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, unfortunately, it was so big that it blew up the whole ship, and everyone went flying off into the sky like team rocket from pokemon.

_**Some place in the sky**_

AHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Not to far off in the sky**_

Aang, Katara, and Sokka where sitting peacefully on Appa's back with momo flying around them when Aang saw something flying through the sky.

"What's that?" He asked.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Thump. The thing landed on Appa.

"It's a person!" Sokka shouted.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, pulling out water from her little case thing, ready to attack if it was an enemy. Sokka pulled out his boomerang, and Aang summoned up a bunch of wind.

Oh, my-…Aang! (Hugs Aang)

"Ack, who are you?"

"And stop hugging him!" Katara shouted, turning bright red.

Wow, this is so cool; I'm with Aang and the rest of his little people.

"Little people?" Sokka asked skeptically.

Yah, everyone knows who you guys are, and it takes up too much time saying your names, but still, this is so cool! Appa! (Hugs appa)

"Okkkkkkkkkk…."

"We need to get her home." Katara whispered. "Where do you live?"

Not here.

"First, who are you?" Sokka asked.

I'm fire heart.

"Ok….fire huh?..." Sokka wondered. "Are you from the fire nation?"

Nope.

"Which nation are you from?" Aang asked.

None

"None?" They all asked together.

None

"Who is this girl?" Sokka whispered.

Told you, my name's fire heart, well, actually it isn't, but that's beside the point.

_**Some place in the middle of the woods**_

Jet was walking through woods with his little group of people, when he heard a shout, then he looked up and-

Thump. Someone landed on him.

Wow, I was thinking that that would've hurt a lot more… But I t didn't.

Jet's little group of people- the freedom fighters, or whatever they were called- Gasped. "She took down Jet." One of them said.

"She must be a very strong warrior."

"Maybe she'll join us."

"Ow," Jet grumbled as he sat up.

Oh my word! It's Jet! Thanks for softening my landing; I'm so glad that I got the chance to hurt you.

Jet stared at her. "Who are you? Are you with the fire nation?"

Nope.

"Then where are you from?"

Not from around here.

"What's your name?"

Dark, destroyer of…things

"Destroyer of things, what type of name is that!"

Well, it's not my real name, but I can't tell you my real name, so HA!

"You're a clever one, but now that you've seen our base, we can not let you leave."

You mean, you're going to kill me?

"No, we'll capture you and hold you hostage."

Hostage from whom?

"What?"

Well, you can't just hold me hostage from no one.

"Fine…then we'll just capture you. Surround her men!"

Hm…I'm going to need backup.

_**Some where in the sky**_

"So," Sokka slowly began to ask. "You were traveling with Zuko?"

No, I was just on his ship until my friend, dark, blew it up.

"I guess we should thank, uh, dark then, I guess." Katara commented.

"Where can we find this, 'dark'?" Aang asked.

I dunno, she blew up the ship and we all went flying off in different directions.

"Well, if they're in this area, maybe we could help you find your friend." Katara offered.

FriendS

"Huh?"

There's dark sister too, Creonix.

"Ok, we could help you find your friends then."

Awesome, thanks.

"Ok appa, yip, yip."

_**Back with Jet**_

I'm going to need back up, wait! I already said that! But I still need back up. I shall summon…The 'Element girls'.

There was a shiny light, then, when it disappeared; two more girls were standing there. One had black hair with milk chocolate eyes, the other Dark gold blonde hair with smoky eyes.

Awesome! Element girls!

(A/N: Ok peoples, element girls are two authors with a combined account here an ff.n. The like our story, and we said we'd put em in our story, so here they are, the ever wonderful, element girls. Oh yah, there names are Liz, she has black hair, and Marie, she has blond, or gold, or whatever hair. So yah, you wanna learn more about em, check out their profile.

_Liz talking_

**Marie talking**

Dark talking)

_Awesome, we in the avatar world again!_

**Cool, but where in the avatar world?**

Hey guys.

_Dark?_

Yep.

_Yays!_

(All three girls shake hands like how robin and speedy did in that one ep of teen titans)

"Oh, it's them again." Jet grumbled.

_Jet!_

**Why hello Jet, long time no see.**

_What's he doing here?_

I fell on him

**Nice one.**

Why thank you. Any who, I've called you here because I need your help; He wants to capture me because I found his secret base, which is no longer a secret because I have found it.

**How horrible, **

_That jerk!_

Yah, so will you help me…take care of him, shall we say?

**Of corse.**

Cool, now how shall we do this, ladies?

_With our bare hands._

**What a wonderful idea Liz.**

_Thanks._

Liz runs foreword and pushes Jet into a giant puddle.

_Haha, now he's all wet!_

**Great, but he's still got all his little freedom fighters, and his own swords.**

Oh, oh, I've got an idea. (Pulls out the remote)

_Hey, is that control freaks remote?_

**Awsome.**

Hehe, this going to be fun.

Dark pressed rewind, and Jet came flying out of the water, then pressed fast forward and he went flying back in the puddle, and so this went on.

Rewind…Fast forward, rewind…fast forward, (keeps saying that as she presses the buttons)

_Awsome, oh, oh, can I try?_

Sure. (Hands Liz the remote)

_Rewind, fast forward, rewind, fast forward, (etc.)_

**Can I try?**

_Fine. (Hands remote to Marie)_

**Wow, this is fun.**

Ok, that's enough. (Marie hands remote back to dark) Now what?

**Well, we can't just leave him, or he might come after us.**

_I know! We could kick him high into the air, then press pause, so he'll stay there._

Until we leave the world…then he fall all the way back down to earth!

**Cool.**

Yah, (Darks summons a lot of wind and throw him high into the air, and then presses pause)

"Hey," One of the freedom fighters shouted. "How did you do that?"

"Is it magic?"

Nope.

_Just a super awesome remote_

**That's all**

(Dark presses pause on the FF, and then the three girls walk away) That was fun.

_Now what?_

We find fire heart and Creonix so you guys can meat them too.

**Cool, let's go.**

As they were walking, the found Zhao

_Zhao!glare_

"Oh, it's you two…Hey, you're the one that blew up the ship!"

Hi.

_Are we going to do stuff to him too?_

Of course we are, only he deserves worse.

**Awsome.**

_**Some other place in the woods**_

Zuko rubbed his back. "Oh, what happened? Uncle, uncle, where are you?"

"Over here prince Zuko, ow."

Zuko began to walk over to his uncle, when:

Thump. Some thing fell on him.

**Wow, I was expecting that to hurt a lot more than it did…But it didn't**

"Get off me!"

**Zuko! (Gasps) I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!**

"Ok! I get it, just get off."

**Wow, this is cool. I'm in some weird place all alone with Zuko.**

"What! (Looks horrified)"

"You're not all alone." Iroh said as he emerged from the bushes.

**Darn.**

"What kind of sick girl are you!" Zuko shouted.

**What are you talking about?**

"You said that you 'were all alone with me'. Usually when someone says that-"

**Oh please, the worst I'd do to you is hug you to death. Seriously, I'm like, 13 years old!**

"Ok, that's…good…I guess…"

**Besides, fire heart gets you, not me.**

"Wha?"

**Yah, see, Dark gets Kai (Beyblade) so fire heart gets you, and who do I get, I don't know! I mean, in beyblade, Dark gets Kai, and Fire heart gets Tala, though I do get Brooklyn and Ray, yay me-**

"What are you talking about!"

**Oh, Kai and-**

"Not that! I don't care who they are. What do you mean by 'Fire heart gets me'?"

**Oh, you know, she gets you. She gets to glomp you and stuff.**

"O.O………………………."

**Anyways, where are we?**

"I don't know, your sister blew up my ship!"

**Oh yah, sorry about that. She was aiming for Zhao, but I guess her attack was stronger than she thought**

"Obviously," Iroh muttered.

"What kind of people are you? How did she blow my ship up?"

**She is dark, destroyer of things, what do you expect her to be able to create pink little happy bunnies and flowers? No, that's what I can do.**

"….Are you serious?"

**Well, I can create other stuff too…Like a new boat ship for you!**

"Really?"

**Really**

"Hm, maybe you're not as useless as I thought."

**Thanks…Hey, wait!**

"Just make me a ship."

**Fine, Mr. grumpy pants.**

"What did you say?"

**Nothing, nothing.** Creonix walked over to the ocean, stretched out her arms, and then a big burst of light emitted from her hands. It was enormous.

"That's going to be a big ship." Iroh commented as he and Zuko stared at the large light. Then, Creonix stepped back as the light faded away, but when it did, there was no ship.

"Where is it?" He exclaimed.

**Right there.** Creonix said as she pointed to a tiny sail boat.

"….I can't hunt the avatar in that!"

**Don't say hunt, your making Aang seem like some type of wild animal**

"That's not the point! I can't capture him in that!"

**Why not?**

"Why do you think not?"

**Um….**

"IT'S TOO SMALL!"

**But it's just like your old one.**

"No it's not! I had a ship!"

**Yah, so that's a ship.**

"No, it's a boat!"

**I thought you said you had a ship.**

"I did!"

**But you said that was a boat.**

"It is!"

**But that can't be a boat if yours was a ship, because this is exactly like your old one. **

"Are you blind!"

**Well, I did forget my glasses, but that's beside the point. Any who, this either means that you actually had a boat, or that this is a ship…**

"No, it means that you're stupid!"

"Now Zuko, calm down."

"But she is! She is very, VERY stupid!"

**You're mean!**

"AND YOU'RE-"

Yo!

**DARK!**

Only I can call her stupid.

**That's right…hey!**

What's going on?

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Fire heart cried as appa hurtled toward the earth.

"The avatar!"

_Fire heart!_

(Appa lands on the ground) Hey guys, what's up?

**Um, hello?**

Oh yah.

Who are they?

**Hey, are those the element girls?**

_Hi!_

**What's up?**

Who?

The element girls are two other authors on ff.n. I needed there assistants when I ran…or, fell on Jet.

**Thank you for helping my sister.**

**Meh, no problem.**

_It was fun getting to see Jet and Zhao again._

Wow, I wish I could've been there, but I got to spend time with Aang.

"I think my ears are dead…" Sokka muttered.

**What did you do?**

Hm, nothing. I just told them my ENTIRE avatar story.

_O.O………………………………_

What?

**Must be a long story.**

Oh, it is. Now, what was going on when I got here?

**Dark, dark, guess what, I made Zuko a new ship!**

(Raises eyebrow) Really?

**Yah, look! (Points to the boat)**

……….. (You've gotta be kidding me…….)

(a/n: Oh yah, when talking in parentheses, that's them talking to them selves, un less it's like, 'raises eyebrow' or something)

Dark walked over to the boat. Stared at it for a minuet, the set it on fire.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?**

(Pht, moron.)

(Morons)

**(My boat…all my hard work, destroyed)**

**I'm thinking this is our cue to leave.**

_Good idea._

**Wow, it's been fun guys, but we should probably go now.**

_Yah._

Ok.

Byes.

**sniff**

Dark pulled out the remote, then zapped them home.

We should probably get to the next world too.

BEYBLADE!

**sniff I worked so hard on that boat.**

You did not!

Bye Zuko! (Hugs zuko)

"Wait, what about my-" Dark pressed a button, and the girls were gone. "Boat….."

_**Some place in the woods**_

Jet sighed as he hung in the air. "Man, when am I going to come-" He began to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thump. "Ow…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses note: Ok, that's our chapter.

**Yays.**

Oh my word, that was SOOOOOOOOOOO long

And getting longer

**Wow, 18 pages…I'm good.**

Yah, great…ok….

We'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

**But I still got my own story to type.**

And mine.

…I don't have one.

**But yah, element girls, hope I got your personality's right, I mean REALLY hope I did. So yah…**

Oh yah, creonix drew this stupid little comic thing of the one seen with Zuko's 'ship' so yah. The drawling itself is horrible-

**Hey!**

Well it is.

**TT I know…**

So yah, please be nice to my sis.

**It's the best I can do. So yah, I'll put it on our profile.**

Why do we all look stupid?

Because Creonix drew it

**HEY! I'd like to see you do better!**

Fire heart could.

**Maybe, but you couldn't**

Ok, I'm gonna go now before things get ugly(you guys might wanna leave too)

**Why I otta!** (Creonix and dark start rolling all over the ground beating each other up)

Told ya.


	5. beyblade

authoresses note: **Yay! update!**

Yay us.

Yah...we're all so lame.

**I know, that's why we're so great!**

Just...just start the chapter.

Fire of the heart talking

Ravenforeverdark speaking

**Creonix fire speaking**

_more than one of them talking at the same time._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Beyblade.

The-

Do NOT do the same thing you do at the begining of every chapter.

**...Fine.**

Good.

The point is, we're in the beyblade world.

_YAY!_

Kai is mine.

YO!

What?

I want Kai.

Fire heart, we went through this, I get Kai.

But I still want Kai.

**Um, I want Kai too-**

_TOO BAD!_

**Fine (goes and sits in a corner)**

Now, where were we?

I WANT KAI!

WELL I WANTED HIM FIRST!

NU-UH!

YAH-HUH! I knew about him WAY before you, so I have a claim on him!

**Hey, I saw him-**

Creonix, you're not included.

YAH, SHUT UP!

Face it, you have no chance at Kai.

**(sniff) Fine(starts to cry) I GET BROOKLYN THEN!**

Yah, whatever.

You can have him, we don't care.

**You guys are so mean.**

Fine, then I get Tala.

Tala's too good for you!

NU-UH!

YAH-HUH!

You get Kai, I get Tala, you can't have both! Got it?

FINE!

"That was easy" Said a strange, robotic voice, creepy sounding voice.

Who said that?

_**The two girls turned around and saw Creonix pressing one of them 'easy buttons' from staples.**_

_SHUT UP NARRATOR!_

_**Fine!**_

Where did you get that easy button?

**I am Creonix, creator of...**

Just say it.

**Ok. I am Creonix, creator of stuff, there, STUFF! HAPPY?**

Very.

**Any who, yah, I create stuff.**

Oh.

"That was easy."

**Hehe.**

"That was easy."

**Hehe. **(Creonix continues to press the easy button, then laugh)

Ok, that's just annoying.

Yah...lets get rid of it.

Lets. 

(Dark walks over to creonix and sets the button on fire)

**NO!**(Creates another easy button and presses it)

"That was easy."

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.**

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"Um, who are you guys, and what are you doing here?" The three girls turned around, only to see-

**HIRO!HIRO HIRO HIRO HIRO HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(Whacks creonix over the head) Breath Creonix, breath.

**(Takes a deep breath) Ok...**

You're good now?

**Yah...HIRO!(Runs over and hugs him)**

"Ack! Let go, who are you?"

**I am creonix, creator of stuff, and you're hot."**

Oh my gosh.

She did not just say that.

"Um...thanks, but uh, you're just a kid."

**HEY!**

"Whats going on here?" a familiar voice said to them.

_**As the three authore..**_

_SHUT UP!_

**_FINE YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO PICKEY. WHEN HELP COMES _**(cricket chirp)**_..what ever_**

Finally, its about time.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Kai demanded.

_he's so hot when he's angry. _dark and fire heart said at the same time.

**What, so you guys are aloud to say 'hot' but i can't?**

We're older.

Yah. Children your age shouldn't speak that way.

**...WHY DOES EVERYONE KEPP CALLING ME A CHILD!**

Because you are one, child.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Kai yelled out.

_KAI!_ Dark and Fire heart shouted as they ran towards Kai. But as they ran, fire heart shoved dark out of the way then dark shoved fire heart out of the way and so on and so forth.He tried to run away but they tackled him. meanwhile Creonix was sitting on the ground by Hiro's feet, drawing squiggly lines on the ground with her finger as Hiro ate popcorn glancing from Creonix, to dark, to fire heart, who had tackled kai.

"Hey, this is really good popcorn," hiro said with his mouth full. "Where'd you get it?"

**I made it. **creonix said sadly.

"Really?"

**i'm creonix creator of stuff, I create stuff. **

"wow. who are they?(points to dark and fire heart who where playing tug-o-war with kai, with kai as the rope)

**That is my sister dark, destroyer of things**

(hiro nearly chockes on popcorn)"destroyer?"

**yup, and that is our friend fire heart creator of people.**

"ceator of people?"

**her oc's actually**

"oc's?"

**you wouldn't understand.**

"LET ME GO!" Kai shouted.

yea fire heart remember you get Tala!

yea but tala's not here!

(Tala enters the room.) "What the heck is going on?" (fire heart stares at tala, dropes Kai and ran over to Tala and grabed him around the neck) "Get off me! who are you?"(fire lets out a fan girl squeel)

well now that that's over (pulls kai beside her)hi kai I'm dark, destroyer of things.

"so you can destroy things?"

yup

"Then destroy tyson!"

ok, its been a while since i destroyed someone.(kai lookes horrified) ummm that was a joke, unfortunately.

"rrrriiiiggghhhtttt"

come on kai lets go (pulls kai away)

Wait i need to show him Reikari (grabes tala and follows dark and kai)

Hiro looked around the room. Dark and fire heart had run off with Kai and Tala. The only people left were himslef, and Creonix, who was still sitting on the floor by his feet. "Want some pop corn?" He asked her.

**No thanks, i don't like pop corn**

"Ooookkkkkkkk." Creonix then pulled out her easy button and began to push it.

"That was easy."

**Hehe**

"That was easy."

**Hehe.**

"Ok..." hiro muttered. Just then, the door opened and some one walked in.

"Hey coach, have you seen-" Brooklyn began to say, but stopped when he saw Creonix. "Who's she?" Creonix looked up at him. A huge smile crossed her face as she stood up. "Um, are you ok?" Creonix began to walk towards him. "Um, could you stop looking at me like that, you're starting to scare me." Creonix continued to walk. 'Seriously, stop." Creonix's pace quickened. Brooklyn began to back away, then creonix began to run, and so brooklyn turned around and also began to run, only away from Creonix.

**BROOKLYN!**

"Ack" (screems like a girl) Coach, save me!" Brooklyn shouted. Hiro laughed as Creonix talked the red haired boy.

**Ok, I am happy now! I LOVE YOU BROOKLYN!Yah, you're creepy sometimes, but you're still soooooooooooo cute!**

"Um...thank you, please get off now."

**No.**

Then Ray came in. "Has anyone seen Kai...Oh(sees Creonix and Brooklyn) Um, maybe i'll come back-

**RAY! **(runs over and tackles ray) **YAYS! I get Hiro, Brooklyn, AND Ray!YAY ME!**

"Wait, you get me?" Hiro asked.

"AHHH!" Brooklyn screemed as he began to run away, but Creonix created a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG rope and tied it around Ray, around Hiro, and Brooklyn.

**Yes, you three are all mine! Well, until i leave anyways.**

"Huh, i don't even know who you are." Ray told her.

"That makes two of us." Brooklyn said as he tried to escape.

**I am Creonix, creator of stuff.**

"Cool, can you make me an invincible beyblade then so i can take over the world?" Brooklyn asked.

**Ah, no.**

"Darn."

_**SOME OTHER RANDOM PLACE**_

Ok, ok , ok, Kai, meet Reikari. A bright light appeared. When it disapeared, a girl with long brown hair was standing there.

"...Um, hello?" She asked, looking around.

It's not fair that your characters get to become real, but mine can't.

Haha.

"Who the heck is she?" Tala and Kai asked at the same time.

This is my character Reikari, she's becomes your girlfriend Kai!

"O.o Um, what was that last part again?" Kai asked.

"I become his what!" Reikari shouted.

His girlfriend!

NOT IN THIS WORLD! (Starts bouncing a fire ball up and down in her hand.)

"Woah!" Tala exclaimed. "Where'd you get the fire ball?"

How many times do i gotta say it? I am DARK DESTROYER OF THINGS! I DESTROY STUFF!

"Oh...can i leave now?" Tala asked.

NO! You cannot leave!

Yah, cuz you gotta stay with her, cuz i wanna stay with Kai!

"How about we all just leave and we're all happy?" Reikari asked.

You can leave, i don't want you here anyways.

Why are you so mean to my characters?

Because i'm the jelouse type!

That makes no sence.

Doesn't have to.

Fine, i'll go off with Tala now.

"Can i leave then?" Reikari asked.

(fire heart sighes) Fine. (Reikari leaves)

Told you your characters never stay long.

I thought Creonix told me that.

Oh..meh, one of us told ya.

Where is Creonix anyways?

Sulking with Hiro?

Suddenly, Creonix runs in dragging Hiro, Ray, and Brooklyn by the rope runs by.

"Help us!" They all shouted.

"From what?" Kai asked, actually glad that 'dark' hadn't tied him to a rope and wasn'tr dragging him around...yet.

From my crazy sister who has them tied to rope and is dragging them around.

"Wait," Tala said. "You mean that happy crazy girl is realted to you, 'Dark, destroyer of things'?"

Yep.

"..." Was both Kai and Tala's responce.

Ok, come on Tala, lets go! (Grabs Tala's arm and drags him away)

Well Kai, now it's just you and me.

"Oh no."

Come, we must find Miguel.

"Why?"

Because, as cool as you are...i don't know why we need him ,we just do, now come on.(drags Kai away)

"You're not going to try to tie me up?"

Of course not, you're too cool for that.

"Good, because if you did, i would have to...get rid of you...but maybe i should do that anyways."

Relax, i'm not like my sis, i don't like, constantly hug the anime guys i like and tell them how much i love them.

"Good."

_**SOME OTHER RANDOM PLACE**_

Ok, time to find Max.

"Why? You don't have enough people to torture?"

No, i just like max, not as much as Kai or you, but i still like him. (Creonix runs bye still pulling Ray, Hiro, and Brooklyn)

"I almost feel sorry for them."

Yah... Ok, lets find max. (Drags Tala some place else)

_**SOME OTHER RANDOM PLACE**_

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO DRAG US AROUND ALL DAY!" Hiro shouted.

**Maybe.**

"Shoot me now." Brooklyn muttered.

"Kill me with you." Ray said.

**Man, why are you guys so depressed?**

"Why do you think!" Hiro shouted.

**I dunno, why?**

"...Never mind."

Sudenly, Creonix stoppded, resulting in her 'hostages' banging into each other and falling on the ground. "Now what?" Hiro asked irritebly.

"Well?" Ray asked.

**...Time for a snack! (**All the guys fall over anime style) **Now, what shall i eat?...I know! Wait, no, to complicated...hm...I know! Italian pizza!**

"You're going to share, right?" Brooklyn asked.

**Of course i'm not. **(Takes a bite out of the pizza she made) **Mmmmm, it's delicious.**

"And you're suppossed to love us?" Ray shouted.

**More than you can imagine.**

"Than why do you torture us?" Hiro asked.

**Because, if i didn't tie you up, you'd all run away.**

"What if we promised not to run away?" Ray asked.

**Promise? Because i really do hate to torture you guys.**

"We promise." They all said together. So Creonix untied them all, but as soon as she did, they all ran away.

"FREEDOM!" Brooklyn shouted.

**WAIT!COME BACK!(**Chases after them)

_**RANDOM PLACE**_

MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXX! fire heart yelled out.

"why won't you let me go?" Tala asked REALLY annoyed like.

because your really cool and i want to see max and your gonna help me find him

"hmmmmmmm... no." tala replied

whatever but your still stuck with me.fire heart said smiling

"we'll see about that."tala said to himself

all of a sudden tala grabed fire hearts arm and kicked her in the leg. as fire heart dropped to the ground tala ran off.

NO COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!

_**SOME OTHER RANDOM PLACE**_

As Dark and Kai walked through some random park place, they saw Tala run.

Hm...There goes Tala, and no Fire heart...WAIT, TALA, COME BACK!

Tala turned around and saw her. "ACK!" He screemed and continued to run.

Just then, Fire Heart ran,er, limped by. TALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK

"NO!" They heard Tala scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

THAT HURT!

Wow.

"I'm glad that i didn't get stuck with her, or your wacko sister." Kai muttered. Just then, Hiro, Ray, and Brooklyn ran by, followed by Creonix.

**YOU GUYS LIED TO ME!**

"Run faster guys!" Brooklyn shouted to the others. "SHE'S GAINING!"

I should proably help them...

"Ok, bye." (Runs away)

Wait!...Fine, i have respect for you, and wont chase you.

Dark created a huge hole right infront of Creonix, and farther down, Fire heart, resulting in both of them falling in. Dark walked over to the the hole's and grabbed Creonix and Fire heart.

Come on guys, time to leave.

_NO!_

I didn't get to see max!

**And i didn't get to huggle Hiro, Ray, and Brooklyn enough.**

What are you talking about, you dragging them all over the place by a rope!

**I know, but still...**

Ok, lets go, maybe, MAYBE one day we can come bac-

_YAY!_

**Lets go to Naruto!**

How come you always get to say where we go next?

**Because, i do.**

Whatever.

Tev, lets just go.

**KAKASHII!**

ITACHI!

Um...GAARA!

**Wait, i like Gaara too! **

Well, you can't have both, so pick: Gaara or Kakashii.

Um, can i have Sasuke AND Itachi?

_Yah, do what you want._

**Um...I CAN'T DECIDE!**

We'll decide when we get there.

**Ok...**

Yay, Itachi! hehehehehehehehehehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoreses note: Yay, that was fun!

**Verily.**

I can't wait fot the next chapter!

I know! ITACHI!

**KAKASHII!**

Wait, i thought you wanted Gaara.

**Can't i have both?**

NO! YOU CAN'T!

"That was easy."

hehehe.

**HEY, YOU STOLE MY EASY BUTTON!**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Get over it.

"That was easy."


	6. Naruto

Authoresses note: **Woo-hoo, an update!**

And we just updated last week.

**So make sure you all say thank you to fire heart.**

Hi.

We're at her house…again!

GO READ MY STORY, I FINALLY HAVE ONE!

They'll do that later.

**Yah, they're reading now.**

Fine.

**Creonix fire talking**

Raven-foreverdark talking

Fire of the heart talking

_All three, or just two talking_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Naruto

_**The bright light disappeared, and when it did, the tree authoresses were in a dark forest.**_

**Um, Lets just ignore the narrator and let her…it do …its job.**

_Agreed._

**Now, where are we?**

Forest of death…haha, death, death, death.

_O.O Ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk……………………_

Why did you say that three times?

Because I can.

**Oh.**

So, we're in the forest of death eh?

**KAKASHI'S NOT HERE!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh no! At least Neji here's!

_Oh yay, we're soooooooooooooo happy._

Just make sure you guys don't hurt your self in your fits of happiness.

**We'll try our best.**

Wait, Gaara's here!

**OH YAY!**

Cool, but he's off killing people!

**We know.**

That's why we love him!

Hm, yah, that is why I love him. Just stay away from him right now, he might try to kill you guys.

Fine.

**Wait, I can make a flame thrower!**

Ooh, I can get Kamishi to protect me.

Yah, whatever, but now I'm off…ON A QUEST!

**I'm afraid to ask, but what kind of quest?**

The ITACHI QUEST!

_Oh no._

Well, I'm off. Hey, I wonder if I can hop through trees and stuff?

**Um………**

(dark climbs up a tree and tries to jump to another branch but falls) Ow!…

Guess not.

Yo, get that kunai OUTA my face now, before I burn you!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" (Some random person runs past creonix and fire heart screaming)

Well, I'm off on my ITACHI QUEST!

_Tev._

….Later guys. (runs away)

**Now what?**

We find Gaara! Just don't hurt him with your flame thrower.

**Right. Wait, who gets him?**

We'll share him.

**Ok.**

(sets off to find Gaara)

**Oh we were walking through the woods one day,**

Arg………

**In the very merry month of May,**

How do you know it's even May?

**I was taken by surprise,**

Kill me now.

**And got poked in- **(some random ninja jumps down from a tree with his kunai)

"Prepare to die!"

I didn't mean it literally!

**There is only one thing to do in this type of predicament. **

And what would that be?

…**RUN! **(Fire heart and creonix run away)

I think we- (bangs into someone)

"Watch where you're going!" a red haired boy shouted. A ninja who was apparently about to be killed by the boy ran off screaming. "Now look what you did."

**G- g- g- g- g- g-**

GAARA!

**YAYS!**

(Both girls hug Gaara)

"Stop it, get off!"

_NO!_

"Get off now before I kill you." He threatened.

**I have a flame thrower! **(creates flame thrower) **Awesome, I've never seen a real flame thrower!**

Don't kill us, we just want to huggle you. 

**Until you die!**

"What?"

Wrong thing to say. YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!

**ACK! Not die, no, never die, I would never wish death upon someone **(Gaara starts to walk towards them)

Why do you always gotta say stuff like that! WHY!

**TT I'm sorry.**

You should be!

(Gaara jumps at them, then all goes black)

_**SOME RANDOM PLACE IN THE FOREST.**_

Now, I wonder where I could find Itachi….wait….he's not in this forest, darnit! Now I need to get out of this forest, but I have no sense of direction, so I must find some one who will take me out, but who?

"Hey you!" a voice shouted, Dark turned around to find none other than…neji!

Oh hey neji! What's up?

He looked at her weirdly "uh, do I know you?"

Nope, I'm Dark, destroyer of things

He continued to look at her weirdly. "oookkkk, anyways, I can tell that you aren't part of this exam"

No duh

"In fact, you aren't even a ninja"

I know, now, can you get me out of the forest, I'm on my ITACHI QUEST!

"riiiight"

Yah, I am right

Neji was starting to get annoyed " I never said you weren't, and I can't get you out of the forest, my team mate is missing"

Yah, I know, he's helping Sakura

Neji looked surprised "really? How did you know this?"

Ummm, can't tell, sorry, but yah, he's used that 'forbidden attack' and he's going to lose, and it going to get weird and I haven't seen the other eps yet

"eps?"

Forget it, well, I must be off, later Neji, oh yah (hugs neji)

"ack! Get off me!"

Ok(gets off) well, cya (walks away)

Neji watched her as she walked away and said "that is one weird girl…"

Then Tenten came "whats going on Neji?" she asked

"some weird girl who isn't a ninja is in the forest and is trying to get out because she's on an 'Itachi quest' that's all."

Tenten looked confused, "whats an 'Itachi quest'?"

"No clue, lets go, lee's in trouble, he's helping one of those rookie squads"

"how did you know that?" tenten asked in shock

Neji started running "the girl told me"

Tenten shrugged and hurried to catch up.

**(BACK WITH DARK)**

I hope that I'm out of this forest soon

"And I hope that sasuke will join me soon" another voice said from behind her

ACK!

Dark turned around and behind her she found….

OROCHIMARU!

The snake like man seemed slightly confused "how do you know me? You don't appear to be from around here"

that's because I'm not, freak

He narrowed his eyes "you do realize" he said "that you are in now position to call me names, little girl"

And you should realize that I am always in a position to insult people, and I am only ummm….36 years younger than you….wow, you are old, no wonder you steal peoples faces

Orochimaru hissed, "silence girl, or I will kill you"

Not if I destroy you first, for I am DARK, destroyer of THINGS!

"bah, A pathetic weakling like you, as if" Orochimaru scoffed "I highly doubt it"

LIGHTNING!

A blot of lightning came down and struck the ground right in front of orochimaru

Next time, I won't miss

Orochimaru looked mildly impressed "intriguing, so you can summon lightning by calling it?

Noooooooooo I can destroy any thing, I don't have to say anything, so HA

"hmm, maybe I should make you my heir"

Naah, that's ok, I need to find Itachi, cya (starts to walk away)

Orochimaru looked surprised "You mean the only other living Uchiha? You do know that he's a criminal, right?"

You do know that you are too, right?

He smired. "you are quite perceptive, are you sure you won't join me?"

Oh yah, for good reasons too, one: you're ugly, two: I don't like you very much, but to tell the truth, I like you better than other people, three; you hurt sasuke, who I also love, but not as much as Itachi, and four: you're ugly, cya (walks away)

As she walked away, Orochimaru said "that is a very strange girl, it's a shame she won't join me…wait..did she just say she loves Itachi? And more importantly, DID SHE JUST CALL ME UGLY! GET BACK HERE YOU!

**(BACK WITH DARK….AGAIN)**

YAYS! I'm out of the forest, yay me! Now, to find Itachi…hmmm, hey lookie, a shark-type lookin guy. He looks kinda familiar, like I've seen him in screencaps or something..oh well, hey you! Do you know where the Akatsuki headquarters are? Umm, what are you gonna do with that stick, hey, don't swing that me! Ow….(blacks out)

**(A WHILE LATER)**

Ow, why does my head hurt? Oh yah, the shark dude knocked me out, that wasn't very nice…

"do you always talk to yourself?" a voice asked

Maybe, who are you(trails off) OH MY WORD! ITS YOU! ITACHI!

Itachi looked at her weirdly, "yah, its me, who are you and why were you looking for the Akatsuki headquarters?

Well, I wasn't really looking for that, I was looking for you…um, could you untie me?

Itachi glared at her suspiciously, "no, I can't, why were you looking for me? Are you part of ANBU?"

Nope, I'm not with anyone, you see, I'm dark, destroyer of things, and I have been on a quest for you!

"I know I'm gonna regret asking, but why?"

Cuz I like you, now untie me

Itachi was starting to look slightly freaked out, "what do you mean you like me?'

Wow, for some one so smart you ask a lot of questions

Now he glared, "Just answer the question"

Fine, you see, I think your hot, and your being evil is a bonus in my opinion, so I came here with my sister and a friend, they're off looking for the people they like, and I came here, and that's my story

"…you're weird"

I know

"…don't smile at me like that"

Ok -- hows that?

"now you're glaring at me"

Sheesh, you're picky, look, I'd love to stay, but I have to find the others, so(burns rope) cya

Itachi grabbed her arm, "oh no you don't, not until we find out your real plans"

Wow, you're touching me…this is a dream come true.. YAY ME!

Itachi let go immediately, "what is with you?

(hugs Itachi) well, I have to go now, byes(walk away) now, how to get back to the others….

**(Some other place in the forest)**

**My feet hurt!**

That the third time you told me that, get over it

**But they really hurt I'm sittin down.**

Fine(sits down)

**Lets face it we've been like everywhere in this entire stupid forest we aren't gonna find Gaara again.**

_**All of a sudden the two authoresses heard a large crash from far off**_

What the heck was that?

**I don't know but lets go find out.**

_**As the two authoresses ran to the crash they saw none other that….**_

_GAARA_

"what the…oh great not you two again." gaara said turning around only to be glomped by creonix and fire heart.

_WE LOVE YOU GAARA_

_**They both yelled out**_

"Get the heck off of me before I destroy you both!" he yelled.

**Fine, no need to get snippy.**

Yea, we where just hugging you.

"What ever.. Who are you guys? Answer! I've never seen you both around the chunin exams." he said.

**Yea we aren't ninjas**

WE'RE AUTHORESSES!

"what's an authoress?"

**Don't worry about it you wouldn't understand**

Oh I have to show you Kamishi she is your sensei. As a bright light appeared it quickly faded and a woman about in her twenties with brown hair and the hidden sand symbol bandana thing across her forehead. Gaara meet Kamishi, Kamishi meet Gaara.

"Um hi I guess?" Kamishi said awkwardly.

"she is not my sensei!"

**Oh who is? Who is? Who is?**

(hits creonix on the head) you can't ask him that it'll ruin the show, and I won't be able to make Kamishi his sensei in my story.

**Ow, fine. But from now on only dark is allowed to hit me…..wait she hits harder than you.**

"Sorry to interrupt this amusing conversation but can I go now? I don't like it here I'm more of a hot and dry person than a forest person." Kamishi spoke out.

Urgh fine you can go(a bright light appeared and Kamishi was gone)

**Why do your characters leave so early? Its annoying**

Who knows.. And speaking of characters where is Gaara!

_**The authoresses look around only to discover that Gaara had truly left them.**_

_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GAARA COME BACK!_

_**Meanwhile behind them a bush started to shake as the two authoresses turned around dark fell out of the bush**_

There you guys are! I've been like everywhere in this stupid forest.

**Hey sis, how was your ITACHI QUEST?**

A success, how bout you guys did ya find Gaara?

Yea, twice but both times he left us.

**Well, actually we ran from him the first time, but still.**

Not surprised

**Whats that supposed to mean?**

Nothing, you guys wanna go to the next show?

Yea, lets get outta here

But where to next?

**Um how bout Zatch bell?**

Excellent

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses Note:

Well that was fun even if we did scare off gaara

**Very, but we need to come back when kakashi is in it**

YES BECAUSE I'LL BE ABLE TO SEE ITACHI AGAIN!

Oh boy he's gonna be thrilled

He will won't he

**Riiigggggggghhhhhhhhttttt**

Ok peoples read and review and the we'll update

_BYE_


	7. Zatch Bell, and other horific things

Authoresses note: Alrighty, new chapter. Yays.

FINALLY!

…**I wanna write my story.**

Shut up! You already wrote a chapter.

**So?**

Look, we're not all as lucky as fire heart who can update whenever she wants.

That's not true. I have school, and home work.

**After the school and home work?**

… Then I can update when ever I want.

I rest my case. Moving on, next chapter.

Raven-foreverdark talking

**Creonix fire talking**

Fire of the heart talking

_More than one person talking at the same time_

Chapter 7: Zatch bell

**Brago! **(runs off to find brago)

That was fast.

Mhm. (nods)

…I'm gonna go find people. Which people? Not sure yet, but I'm gonna go find people.

Wait, we're splitting up?

Yep, byes. (Walks away)

Ok then… Now, who shall I find? Oh well, mine as well find Zatch and Kyo.

_**With Creonix**_

**Oh brago? (sigh) I bet he's still in that stupid snow place. **Just then, she saw someone in all black with spiky black hair and a black cloak thing. **BRAGO!**

"Huh?" Brago turned around just in time to see Creonix tackle him. "Ah, Sherry, help me! A momodo is attacking me!" But Sherry didn't come. "Wait a minuet, what am I doing? I can take care of this pathetic thing myself."

**I love you Brago!**

"What?

**I love you Brago!**

"…Who the heck are you! Get off me!"

Creonix had finally learned that tying her loves up with ropes wasn't a good thing, so she got off.

"You're not a momodo are you?" Brago asked.

**Nope, I am creonix, creator of **(looks around) **stuuuuuuuu-**

(Fire heart runs over from no where) Stop saying it like that! (Then runs away)

**FINE! I'm Creonix, creator of stuff, I create stuff. I'm an authoress, I write. I have authoress's powers that allow me to create stuff, which is why I am called Creonix, creator of stuff, for I create stuff. **(Takes a deep breath) **Wow, that was long.**

Brago stared at her like she was crazy. "Who are you?"

**ARG! I just told you! I'm Creonix, creator of stuff, I create stuff. I'm an authoress, I write. I have authoress's powers that allow me to create stuff, which is why I am called Creonix, creator of stuff, for I create stuff. **(Takes another deep breath) **Wow, that was still long. Don't make me say that again.**

Just then, Sherry ran over. "Brago, what's going? Who's she?"

"Some crazy girls who claims she an 'authoress'" Brago explained.

**But I AM an authoress.**

"Is she a momodo?" Sherry asked?

"She said she wasn't, and I don't think she is, unless she's one of those really stupid ones."

**HEY!**

"Then let's go." So Sherry and Brago left.

**Man, why do I always fall for the anti-social jerks?... time to find Eido!**

_**With Fire of the heart**_

Well, this should be Kyo's house. Hope he's home.

Then, Suzie came. "Hi, who are you?" She asked.

Oh great, it's you. Darn it, I don't have a character for this show, darn.

"Um, are you feeling ok?"

I'd feel a lot better if you STOPED BOTHERING KYO! Seriously.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa…" Suzie just stood there.

Now, is Kyo and Zatch home?

Suzie didn't answer. She just stood there.

Guess I'll just have to see for my self.  Fire heart walked up to the door and knocked. After a short pause, it opened, to reveal a tiny boy.

"Hi, who are you?"

Hi Zatch, wow, you're so cute, can I come in?

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh sure!"

Cool. Where's Kyo?

"In his room, hey. Hey, how do you know our names?"

I just do. 

"Ok, come on, Kyo's room is up here." So Zatch led Fire heart to Kyo's room. "Hi Kyo, we have a guest."

"Who it is?" Kyo asked.

"No idea."

Kyo fell off the chair. "Oh brilliant Zatch, you let a total stranger into our house!"

"Yep."

"Zatch, he" (looks at fire heart) "she could be a momodo."

"But Kyo, she's tall."

I'm not a momodo, I'm human.

"See Kyo, she's nice!"

"Yah but, she could HAVE momodo."

"Ooooooooooooooh."

I don't have a momodo. I don't even have a character for this place!

The two boys stared at her. "Huh-" Kyo began.

Never mind.

"So what's you name?" Zatch asked happily.

Fire of the heart.

"Ooooooooooooook." Kyo said. "That's a weird name."

Pht, speak for yourself. Besides, it's not my real name, it's my pen name.

"Then what's your real name?" Zatch asked.

I can't tell you that.

"Why not?"

Because I can't.

"Why not?"

Ugh.

_**With dark.**_

I wonder where Eido is.

**Eido is mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **Creonix shouted as she ran past Dark.

I DON'T THINK SO TWERP!

So yah, this whole war thing started as the two girls ran around the city, trying to find Eido.

I know, I shall use my wind power to fly, like eido.

Dark created a huge ball of wind, but only ended up destroying a building.

**You can only destroy stuff, remember? **

Fine, than I'll just have to get rid of you! (Shoots a fire ball at creonix)

**ACK! **( Creates one of those fighter plane things from like, a LONG time ago with the guns on the plane and stuff and starts flying around, trying to shoot dark, who reples the bullets back with air and stuff)

Fire heart, Zatch, and Kyo walked out side. They were giving fire heart a tore of the city, when they saw the flames and explosions in the city.

"What's going on?" Zatch asked.

"Must be a momodo."

No, it's worse.

"_Worse?"_

Yah, look. Fire heart pointed to the fighter pilot.

Creonix was flying around in her little plane. She even had the dorky goggles on and the scarf. **You're going down sista!**

No, you are, sista!

So the war continued.

You guys can zap them anythime you want too.

"Won't they get mad?" Kyo asked.

Oh yah, they'll be mad, but who cares.

"Um, I do."

Wimp.

"But Kyo, they're destroying the city."

"What are they fighting about anyways?"

Who knows. Probably Eido or something.

"_Eido?"_

Yah, they're huge Eido fans. See the little flag on the back of Creonix's jet thing that says "I love you Eido, please come out so I can huggle you."

Zatch and Kyo stood in shock.

Get down here you retard!

**I am NOT a retard!**

Fine, you narutard!

**Oh, I likeies the sound of that.**

(Dark creates a big fire ball and hits the back of Creonix's air craft)

**Hey, no fair! You cheated.**

No, you just get distracted to easily.

**Fine. **(Fixs the back end) **You're going DOWN! Oh hey, I sounded like Eido.**

Some one as lame as you could never sound like some one as cool as Eido!

**(gasps) What did you say?**

I said-

**No, I heard you; it's a figure of speech.**

I know, but I just wanna say it again. So I will. Some one as lame as you could never sound like some one as cool as Eido!

**Ok, that's it! PREPARE TO DIE!**

This is getting way out of hand. Lightning bolt please?

"Ok, here goes. ZAKER!" Kyo shouted. He shot two. The first hit Creonix dead on, the next hit dark. Both fell to the ground.

Ooooooooooow.

**Now you know how it feels when YOU hit ME with one of YOUR lightning bolts.**

Shut…up.

**Make me punk!**

FINE, I WILL!

Ok, we need to go. Bye guys.

"Uh, bye." Kyo said, staring at the destroyed buildings.

"Bye Fire heart, come back soon!" Zatch said enthusiastically.

Ok guys, time to go home.

But, but, but,

**We haven't seen Eido.**

Oh well. (Grabs the remote) Let's just go to the next world.

Hey! That's MY remote!

Well, obviously you're not responsible enough to handle such power.

YES I AM!

No, you're not, now come on. 

GIMMIE!

(Tries to grab remote) Hey, give it back!

NEVER!

**Uh, guys, I don't thinks that's such a good-**

Just as creonix said this, fire heart and dark pressed a button, a button that they never should have pressed. Everything went black and swirly.

**Ooooooooooooh, pretty**

It was pretty, but dark and fire heart were too busy to notice. Sudenly, the blackness disappeared, and the three authoresses were in some strange place, a happy looking place, not an anime place, but a real world looking type place. The two girls stopped fighting over the remote.

**I know this place.**

Yah, it gives me this…creepy feeling.

Yah, like some horrible monster lives here in all the happiness and flowers…and the funky looking butterflies. 

**Yah, like he lives in that funky looking school over there.**

Or that funky tree house with the funky squirrel and purple bird with the weird eyes looking at us.

What kind of evil lives here?

Suddenly, a huge shadow formed over them. It was enormous. The three girls gasped as they saw who it was.

_**To be continued.**_

HOLD IT! What's going on?

**Haha, just kidding.**

Creonix, never joke around like that. Some people could have really thought it was a cliff hanger.

**Ok, ok, I'm just trying to add more tension.**

There's enough tension, get on with the chapter.

**Fine, fine.**

The huge monster opened his mouth, then said: "I love you,"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"You love me,"

_NO, WE DON'T!_

"We're a happy family,"

Bang. A bullet was shot right passed his head.

**Go to hell!**

Creonix!

**What, I hate him!**

"Whoa, little girl, you should put that gun down, it's dangerous."

**I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS YOU FREAK, WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE IT! AND NEVER CALL ME LITTLE GIRL! **(Starts to shut the gun like a maniac, causing Barney to run around.) **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Click **Darn it, I ran out of bullets. **(Creates more) **There we go. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_O.O Ah, creonix,_

**You wanna sing a song, I'll sing you a song! I HATE YOU! YOU HATE ME! LETS GET TO TOGETHER AND KILL BARNEY, WITH A, um, something, something, SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD, NO MORE PURPLE DINOSAUR!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Shall we help her?

Lets. Ok fire heart, create someone.

I can't

Why not?

I DON'T WATCH BARNEY! 

Oh well, think up something real quick.

Fine, give me a sec.

Fire heart sat down Indian style. She started mumbling some weird stuff. Creonix stopped shooting for a minuet to ask: **What's she doing? **Dark shrugged. Creonix shrugged and continued with her shooting. Suddenly, a giant purple and red monster appeared with LARGE gnashing teeth.

What is it?

It's the Barney destroyer.

**It's beautiful.**

Ok Barney destroyer, do your thing.

"I love you, you love me-" Zmp. All that was left was a pile of ashes.

_Wow._

(sniff) I love you Barney destroyer. Fire heart said as she hugged the huge beast.

Come on; let's get out of here before baby bop and BJ come, or worse, those stupid, idiotic kids that look like they're 12, but act like they're 2.

**Yah, so where too.**

Rave master of course.

What joy. What's this show again?

You'll see.

**MUSICA IS MINE!**

Authoresses note: Ok, that's done.

Please review.

**Next up, rave master!**


	8. Rave Master

Authoresses note: woo- hoo! Update!

**AWESOME!**

Lets go already.

_Fine._

Dark-destroyer of things talking

**Creonix fire talking.**

Fire of the heart talking

_More than one of the people typing_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 8: Rave master.

**We're in rave master peoples!**

Cool, too bad I dunno what the this show is.

**It's a cool show, trust me.**

Hold on people, we have a very important thing to do.

**Oh, oh, bring timber fox, who is now known as perfectly insane.**

Exactly.

Oh cool.

Yes. Ok, we just press this little button here…

_**A big shinny light appeared.**_

Just ignore the narrator.

_**I heard that.**_

She knows that.

_**ANYWAYS! A big shiny light appeared, and when it disappeared a girl was there.**_

**Yay, timber fox, er, perfectly insane!…we must have a way for you to speak.**

**-------------------------**

**Perfectly insane talking**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Yay, hi guys, so we're in rave master world?**

Indeed we are, indeed we are.

**Sweet. Where's musica?**

**MINE! **(Runs to find musica)

**NO!**

Oh well, you said you liked Haru.

**True, but I still like musica.**

Creonix! come back! I need you to make me a lap top!

Yah, and you need to make me an awesomely cool scooter thing so I can search for the people I like cuz they're not traveling with the guys you like!

(creonix runs back)

**Fine. **(very out of breath. Creates dark a scooter and fire heart a lap top)

Cool.

Awesome! To bad I can't take it back to the real world. Oh well, at least I can update my story in peace.

**What about me!**

Oh, right. Kirby the perfectly insane who was once called timber fox, you may travel with Creonix.

**Musica is MINE.**

**Not if I get to him first.**

**You won't**

**Yeah I will!**

**No you won't!**

**Yeah I will!**

**NO YOU-**

CREONIX! SHUT UP!

Yeah, I mean, you two are being annoying already, at least wait until I'm gone

…**.fine**

**Whatever**

_**And with that creonix and Kirby ride away on the scooter**_

**I'M DRIVING!**

**BUT I WANNA DRIVE!**

**NO! (**creates black trench coat with black sunglasses)

…**.I want sunglasses too….**

**Fine(**creates sunglasses for Kirby) **gosh **(sounds like napoleon dynamite)

**Yays, lets go!**

**Yeah!**

_**And finally creonix and Kirby were gone**_

Its about time

Yah

Well, later fire heart, I'm off on another quest, not as glorious as my ITACHI QUEST but still very cool

I'm not even gonna ask

Good, bye(rides off on motorized scooter)

OH FINE JUST LEAVE ME!

Hmm, I hear fire heart talking, but I have no clue what she's saying, oh well.

grrrr, they always leave me, whatever, I can finally write my stories in peace(opens laptop and starts typing)

"And what would a beautiful young lady like yourself be doing all the way out here with no one to protect her?" a new, annoying, voice asked.

_**Fire heart looked up in annoyance**_

Yah, what the narrator said, now beat it, I'm busy, and you guys are ugly

_**It was true, the three men that stood before fire heart were ugly, and they had ginormus butts**_

"boss, the person that talks that be can't see is mean." the fat one moaned

Yay narrator, for once, I like you

_**Uh, thanks, I think..**_

"look here missy, you don't know who you're dealing with" the 'boss' of the group said

Oh really? I'm dealing with ugly guys with big butts, I think I know what I'm up against, plus, I just don't care

"grrr, we are THE BIG BUTT BANDITS!"

What kind of name is that? Do you steal peoples butts or something?

_**The bandits just stared at her**_

Never mind, I don't wanna know,. Now get lost already

"sniff, fine you big meanie, we don't like you anyways."

_**the three 'bandits' walked away**_

Yeah, you better walk away! Finally, quiet.

_**WITH CREONIX AND KIRBY**_

**Are we there yet?**

**No! stop asking!**

**Haha, are we there yet?**

**Grrr, do you wanna walk? Do ya punk?**

…**did you just call me a punk?**

**Yah**

**Oh, ok, I couldn't hear you**

**Uuhg, tev, and no ,we aren't there**

**When will we be there**

**You are really starting to annoy me**

**Hehe, cool, so when will we be there?**

**When we find haru and musica**

**Aaah…..MUSICA ISH MINE!**

**NO HE'S NOT!** (stops scooter)

**YES HE IS!**

**NO!**

"hey look musica, these girls are arguing over you, do you know them?

_**Creonix and Kirby whirled around to find Ellie, Haru, Griff, Plue, Let, that…penguin thing, and the one and only Musica.**_

_MUSICA! (_creonix and Kirby glomp him)

"Ack!"

_**Musica falls on the ground as the two girls hug him, haru started laughing hysterically**_

"help me!"

_**Musica shouted at them, but Haru was to busy laughing, Ellie was staring at the sky trying to figure out where the voice, AKA me, was coming from, and Let just didn't want to help him because he's Let, and Griff, plue and the penguin guy wouldn't be much help**_

"hey! Why don't I have a name?"

_**Because the authoresses don't know your name, sorry**_

"oh"

"hey guys, I really could use some help here!" **_Musica yelled again, creonix and Kirby were playing tug-o-war with him_**

**Alright Kirby, musica is mine, so get off!**

**Never! You get off**

"look, ladies, I'm flattered, but you need to let go of me" **_Musica told them, they didn't listen of course_**

**NO! YOU CAN HAVE HARU!**

"NOOOOO"

_**Ellie hugged Haru, everyone looked at her weirdly, well, except creonix who made an 'awww' sound, and then everyone looked weirdly at her**_

**Quite looking at me, gosh **(sounds like napoleon dynamite again)

_**Finally Let came over and whacked the two of them on the head**_

_Owwww, what was that for?_

**Freak**

**Yeah, stupid alligator**

_**Let twitched, not a good sign**_

"I AM A DRAGON! DO YOU HEAR ME? DRAGON, NOT AN ALLIGATOR, NOT A LIZARD, A DRAGON!"

**Dude,you don't have to yell, we're right here**

**Yeah, I think you busted my ear drum**

"GOOD!"

**You're mean**

**Yah**

_We don't like you_

"I don't care."

_Fine_

"fine."

_Fi-_

**Wait, we can't do that, it's dark and fire heart's thing**

**Oh, ok then**

"and you two call me a freak"

**Yeah, we do**

**Cuz you are**

"…..I give up." **_let walks back over to Haru and Ellie, who is still hugging Haru_**

**Is she still hugging him?**

**Yeah, cute isn't it**

"uuuh, ellie? You can let go now." **_Haru told her, blushing_**

"oh, um, ok" **_Ellie let go. Also blushing_**

**Aww, that is so cute**

**Yeah,. She's lucky, haru rocks**

**Yeah, but now we have to share musica…**

**Yeah….**

_HE'S MINE!_

_**WITH DARK**_

_**Dark was driving her little scooter through the desert, on her quest**_

Dude, I know what I'm doing, sheesh

_**I know that you know, I just have to tell the people reading this**_

….people read this?

_**I dunno, I guess**_

Ok then

_**Then dark came to came to a very large building, like a castle really**_

Oooh, ominous, I will visit this castle place, and see who inhabits it

_**So Dark drove her scooter towards the castle, but when she got to the entrance, she found an obstacle**_

Darn theses stairs, oh well, bye bye nuisances (blasts stairs into ruble) there, now I can go in(drives up ruble, but is stopped by guards) oh crud it

"trespasser, you are under arrest, you will now be taken to the shadow master and he will pass judgment on you"

Fore what? Blowing up a couple of steps, geez, you people are…..wait, did you say the shadow master?

"yes"

…..ok! Lets go!

"if you do not cooperate, wait, oh, ok, lets go"

_**So Dark followed the guards in and they took her to the throne room**_

Ok, I've followed you guys here, now what?

"now I will sentence you to whatever sentence I think necessary" another voice said from the throne

LUCIA! ITS YOU, YAYS! MY QUEST IS A SUCSESS!

_**The shadow master looked at her blankly**_

"Do I know you?"

Nope

"Ok, I think you're crazy"

Actually, I'm carzy

"…..riiiight, guards, take the girl to the dungeons and leave her there for a very long time" **_Lucia commanded. As the guards moved to take her away, Dark shot lightning at them_**

Stay back, I won't miss next time

_**The guards stopped were they were and looked at Lucia for their next command. The shadow master stepped down from the throne and went down and stood across from dark**_

"If you are here for a fight, it will be your last" he told her with a mocking smile

Well I'm not here for a fight

_**He watched her suspiciously**_

"how do I know that I can trust you?"

You trust people?

_**He laughed at this**_

"no, actually, I don't, who are you?"

I'm dark, destroyer of things

"are you a mercenary?"

Nope, I'm an authoress

"well then, authoress, tell me a story." **_ Lucia told her with one of those evil smirks_**

I'm an authoress, not a story teller

_**The evil smirk got a bit bigger**_

"what makes you think I care?"

Dude, that was my line, but I'll let you use it this time

"just start the story before I get angry, and you don't want to see me angry."

Oh…ok, I'll be right back , I have to get some equipment (runs outside and gets on scooter and drives away)

"uh, sire, should we go after her?"**_ one of the guards asked. Lucia smirked again._**

"no need, I have a feeling she'll be back."

"if you say so sire."

"I do."

_**Then Dark ran back into the room with a lot of stuff in her arms**_

Hey, I be back now, I had to get some stuff for the story

"correct me if I'm wrong,"

Won't I get killed or something for that?

"quite you only need your mouth for telling stories?"

Yes well…this one is special, plus, I'm an authoress, not a story teller

"just tell your story"

Ok, I need to set up all my multimedia stuff

"isn't that a bed sheet?"

….maybe, but this is a slide projector, so I have some cool stuff

"riiight, get on with it."

Okie dokie

"….don't ever say that again."

Right, anyways (shows picture of a woman) this is the story of a suburban housewife(goes to picture of a vacuum cleaner) this is all she's ever known, her one true friend(goes to picture of a woman and a man and two kids) no comment

"wait, why is there no comment for that one?" **_one of the guards asked_**

Because its kinda obvious what it is, moving on (shows a picture of paper towels) one day while buying cleaning products as usually, the woman won a sweepstakes(goes to slide of a pyramid looking thing) its turns out that she won an all expense paid trip for one to Mexico(changes to picture of shoes) then she decided to go north to buy (puts on napoleon dynamite voice) some sweet steppers

"what are steppers?" **_ the guard asked again_**

Shoes you idiot, shoes, now shut up

"sorry."

You should be, anywho (changes to picture of a train) but on the way there the train tipped over and fell into the Atlantic ocean and drifted all the way to Africa(goes to picture of elephants) while in Africa she decided to hunt some elephants(changes to picture of soup) and she made some delicious elephant soup. (changes to picture of guy with surfboard) Also while there she meet a guy called(makes weird clicking sounds with tongue) which translates to Fabio, he loved to surf.

"um,. What is an elephant? And where's Africa?"

Uhg, you again, an elephant is an animal, and Africa is a continent where elephants live, now SHUT UP!

"sorry, sorry."

Gosh, ok, so Fabio loved to surf, but one day he was attacked by a gray creature of the see, called the ginorius biticus, AKA, a shark, and a shark is an animal that lives in water and it bits people, (changes to picture of a Band-Aid box) so she gave him some band aids (goes to picture of building) this is the hospital she took him to, he's still recovering (goes to picture of Christmas tree) then she realized that it was Christmas time so she headed home and brought some of the delicious elephant soup back with her. (goes to picture of a bedroom) when she got him she was so tired that she went to bed right away, but there was something in her bed, it was…this(picture of a really ugly monkey comes up)

"AAAAH!" **_ all the guards screamed_**

I know, but yeah, the end

"that's all?" **_ Lucia asked, looking at Dark weirdly_**

Yep

"….you are insane."

Aw, thanks, well its been awesome hanging with you guys, but I have to go now, byes(walks out of room)

"sire, should we get her this time?"

"…no, that girl is not a normal human, I wonder if she even is human."

_**Dark was driving along the desert, then a person appeared in front of her, but she didn't see him because she ran over him, then she noticed him**_

Oh my word! (get of scooter and runs over to the person) I am so sorry, SIEG! ITS YOU! I AM SO SORRY!(hugs Sieg)

"…ow, who are you?" **_he asked as he tried to get up, but couldn't because Dark was hugging him_**

(lets go of Sieg) sorry I knocked you over, I have to go, cya (get on scooter drives away)

"…..what the heck?"

_**WITH FIRE HEART**_

Yay, my story is coming along great, but I wonder where the others are

Hey fire heart

_**Dark came up on her scooter**_

Hey, where were you?

Telling stories about suburban house wives to an evil hot guy and running hot guys with blue hair over

….I don't even wanna know, where are Kirby and Creonix?

(points to the two girls who are tied up on the back of the scooter) I had to pick them up

_FLASHBACK_

**He's mine!**

**No, he's mine!**

**MINE!**

**MINE!  
**

_**Creonix and Kirby were still pulling on Musica, then Dark came up on her scooter, got off quickly, tied them up with some random rope, and put them on the scooter**_

Sorry 'bout this, they won't cause you any trouble for a while, well, cya

_**Dark got on the scooter and drove away, with Kirby and creonix trying to wave**_

"well, the fun had to end sometime." **_Haru commented_**

"What are you talking about? Those girls could have killed me!" **_Musica shouted_**

"no they wouldn't, they like you too much" **_Ellie told him. Everyone but musica laughed._**

_END FALSH BACK_

…..why did I even ask?

I dunno, well, time to go

**Bye Kirby, it was awesome fighting over Musica with you**

**Totally, we'll have to do it again some time**

**Yeppers**

_**The two gave each other a thumbs up**_

When did they become best friends?

No clue, weren't they fight the whole time?

Yah, whatever, well Kirby, twas awesome, we'll cya later

Yeah, byes

**Bye**

**Cya guys**

_**There was a shiny light as Dark pressed a button and Kirby diapeared**_

That was awesome hanging out with Kirby

**Totally**

Yeah, were are we going next?

**IGPX!**

Yay!

Why not, lets go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses note: well, there ya go

**Yah, I hope that we got you in character Kirby**

I can't wait til we go to IGPX

**CUNNINGHAM IS MINE!**

Whatever creonix

Are we gonna get to race?

We'll have to wait to find out

**Ok guys, hope you liked that chappie, please review and all that good stuff**

_byes­_


	9. IGPX

Authoresses note: yo dudes

**Its time for an update**

You guys update really slow

**Not everyone has a computer in their room**

Yeah, fool

Shut up

Make me

**Guys! Let's just start the chapter**

…_fine._

Raven foreverdark talking

**Creonix fire talking**

Fire of the heart talking

Chapter 9: IGPX

Ok dudes, we're in the IGPX world

**YAYS! CUNNINGHAM!**

Awesome

Yep, let's go find people

**CUNNINGHAM!**

SHUT UP CREONIX!

Hey guys, is it just me or are those two guys coming over here?

**Is it Cunningham?**

No, it kinda looks like they work at the places where the teams race, ya know, with the mechs and everything

**Well what do they want with us?**

They're coming over here so I guess we'll find out

_**The two guys came over to them**_

We know, stupid narrator. Anyways, um, hi, can we help you?

"You're the team that's racing today right?"

**Umm, n-**

"Great, we've been waiting for you, why aren't you ready?"

Look, we aren't rac-

"You had better hurry, you're race starts soon."

_**And with that the two guys walked away**_

We can see that. So what are we going to do?

Uuh, race?

…you're crazy, creonix, tell her she's crazy

**Yay! We're gonna race! Sweetness!**

Uuhg, fine, but we don't have those suit thingies

**No prob! (Makes suits)**

…I have to admit, this is kinda cool, I like the red

**Hehe, mine is blue, awesome**

What the heck! I'm Dark, Destroyer of things! Why am I wearing white?

**Hehe, cuz**

…. Stupid…

"Come on! You need to get in the mechs" **_the guy from earlier called_**

**Gosh, we can hear him. We're coming.**

_**The tree girls stared up at the mechs**_

**They're sooooo big….**

_Yeah…_

"come one! Get in!"

_how?_

_**Finally the three girls were in their mechs**_

**Awesome! We're gonna race!**

Uuh, now that we're here, this doesn't seem like a good idea

To late now

Well, ok, let's go guys

**_Somehow they managed to get out onto the race track_**

"Hello IGPX fans! Today is the match between team velstein and team replacement members of White Snow, who cannot compete for unknown reasons; they haven't even given us their names."**_ The announcer person announced to the crowd_**

Creonix, make something that will tell them our names and stuff

**Uuh, ok, I'll try**

"Just in folks, we got an e-mail that is apparently from Velsteins opponents giving us all the information on them. First up is their forward, Creonix Fire."

Good job creonix

"Then there's Dark Destroyer, who apparently is Creonix's older sister, she has the position of mid fielder, and last up is Fire Heart, who is playing as defender."

Let's just start already

Ya know, I just realized two things

**What?**

One: we're playing for white Snow

Crud, I don't like them

Yeah, and two: we are facing VELSTEIN

**Yays! Cunningham!**

Not yay you idiot, this is bad, they will destroy us!

**Ooooh**

Yeah, 'oooh'

We are so dead

Agreed

**Wait a minuet; we don't like white snow, right?**

Right.

**So it's not our problem if we loose.**

Ah, good point.

"Alright, let's start this race!"

_NOOOO!_

_**The light turned green and the girls had no choice but to go forward**. **Creonix went in front of Cunningham's mech and started jumping up and down.**_

**Cunningham! I love you so much!**

Creonix, he can't hear you

"Hey Cunningham, is it just me or can we hear those guys?"**_ the girls heard Jon ask_**

Crud, Creonix, what did you do!

**I made this thing so that we can talk to them**

"Cunningham, now they can hear our strategy."**_ Dew said_**

"I know, but don't worry, these kids are amateurs

Freak! You're going down!

Calm down Dark

NEVA! I WILL DESTROY THEM FOR I AM DARK, DESTROYER OF THINGS!

"…uuh, little girl, you're kinda crazy." **_Jon told her_**

NOPE, I'M CARZY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA.**_ Dark punched Jon's mech with hers, sending him back quite a ways_**

At least she's doing something productive with her anger

"And Jon from team Velstein goes down after that brutal blow Dark gave him, these girls mean business."

"Hey Jon, you alright?" **_the girls heard Cunninham ask_**

"Yeah, the only thing that's hurt is my pride, I got beat down by a girl."

Yeah you did! So HA!

"I'll get you for that."

Bring it on Jonny boy!

"Wow! Team Velsteins mid fielder Jon has taken up his fight with Dark, and the two of them are trading blows."

**Ack!**

"Would you look at that, Creonix has fallen and taken Cunningham with her, wether this was a goof up or a tactical plan, I don't know."

Hey Dark, Creonix, do ya want me to take out this last guy?

Sure

**Go for it**

Ok then

"Bring it on!" Dew old Fire heart

I will!

"All the members of each team are facing down another member of the opposing team, and it's really something to see. Hey, what's this? I have just been informed that those girls are not real racers! Apparently one of the new mechanics thought that they were team White Snow! Stop the race!"

**Hey! My mech isn't moving!**

Neither is mine

Ditto

_**All of the racers got out of their mechs and walked onto the race track. Then the real members from team White Snow came out.**_

"I say that we should arrest the imposters" the guy said (sorry, I don't know their names)

Hey! Its not our fault!

**Yeah! Some guy told us to get in the mechs**

Fire him! Don't arrest us!

_**But the police were already coming out onto the track**_

Guys, I think we should run

Agreed

Creonix, make us something so that we can get away

**Ok (Makes three electric scooters)**

Why is mine white!

Forget it, just go!

_**The three girls got on the scooters and drove away. (They were very fast scooters). The drove into the building place where there were those hall ways and stuff. There they saw Cunningham, Jon, and Dew.**_

"Hey girls," Cunningham began to say. "That was a pretty good race, even if you aren't real pilots." He patted Creonix on the head…or something. Creonix gasped.

**Cunningham touched me.**

"Huh, I'm sorry-" Creonix screamed, but not a scared scream, a fan girl scream. The three velstein Bishounens (that's the Japanese word for cute guys) backed away. "I'm sorry that I touched you, I didn't know you-"

**OH MY GOSH, WOW, IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE, ALEX CUNNINGHAM TOUCHED ME! OH MY WORD, I'M NOT WORTHY! YAYS!**

The girl began to jump around waving her arms.

"O.O" Was the velsteins guy's response.

She's a fan girl of yours, sorry if she scares you.

Yah, cuz she sure scares me.

**Wow, man, this is awesome, I shall never wash my hair again!**

_EWWWWWWWWWW. _Was everyone's response (this is the exception of the talking thingyings)

CREONIX, THAT'S DISCUSTING! YOU HAVE TO WASH YOUR HAIR! I mean, what's your excuse gonna be when mom and dad ask why the heck you're not washing you hair.

Yah, you're not coming over to my house like that.

**I'll just say a really cute guy touched me! Because it's true.**

…_You're disgusting._

**Fine, then I'll cut off a piece he touched and keep forever.**

_O.o……oooooooooooooook._

_**The three girls then heard the police.**_

Ok, we need to get outa here.

Agreed.

**Good bye my beloved, I shall drool over pictures of you every day!**

"O.O Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" was his response.

Jon handed dark a piece of paper. "Call me some time, k?"

EEEEEEEEEEWWWW! You're like, old! (Runs away very freaked out. Fire heart and creonix ran after her)

"Dude, shot down." Dew teased him.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I just realized something," Cunningham told them. "She kept the piece of paper."

Dark suddenly ran back.

That means nothing! (looks around, then runs away. Then creonix ran over.)

**You can have my phone number.**

"That's ok." Jon said.

**Cha right, I wasn't talking to you! Gosh! I was talking to HIM! (Points at Cunningham)**

"Uh, Sorry, you're just a kid" Cunningham told her.

**WHAT! But she's just a kid! She's only a year older than me...and 6 months!**

"Yah, but still-"

**Fine, you jerk. Breaking a young girl's heart like that, it's just not human. (Walks away, than come back) But I'm still madly in love with you.**

"That was weird." Dew commented.

Authoresses note:

Dude, you kept his phone number?

…So what if I did.

**Jon is cute though, they all are…Dude, you're SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lucky.**

Ok, review and tall us what you thought!


	10. Kingdom Hearts pt1

**WE HAVE REATUREND! **

FINALLY!

Seriously, why did we stop for so long again?

_No idea._

Nice

**But that's beside the point let's get on with the story already!**

Fine

**Creonix fire talking**

Dark talking

Fire heart talking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Kingdom hearts

**Where are we?**

We appear to be in some sort of…space ship…

In outer space

**Wait, if we're in kingdom hearts, wasn't it called inner space?**

I think so…

Wait, how can there be inner space?

…_There just is._

…Whatever. What is this place?

_Kingdom hearts…I think…_

Ooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…..

**Yah, it like, the awesome game EVER!!!!!**

Totally.

So, we're in 'inner space' …where do we go?

**Oh, oh, oh, oh!**

Yes?

**Lets revive organization XIII!!!!!**

Exactly what I was thinking!!!

Huh?

**Remember all those awesome hot guys we showed you that are in the awesome black robes?**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

They are organization XIII...unfortunately they all kinda died in the 2 game….

**Evil Sora…HE SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

But we still love Sora.

**Huh? Oh yes. We still love Sora, we're just mad at him a little.**

…Ok. Lets just do this already.

_YOSH!_

Huh?

It mean 'alright.'

**YOSH!**

…Ok.

**Uuuuuuuuuum…oh, lets land there!**

Good plan!

Uh, guys, one question.

_Yah?_

How do we drive the ship?

_**The three authoresses looked at each other, then at the intricate switches and such. **_

I thought we got rid of the narrator?

**Yah, I thought we did too…**

Guys, focus!

_Right, sorry._

**Um, um, um…I shall attempt to drive!**

_**So Creonix fire sat in the drivers seat. **_

**Ok, um…this is the steering wheel…I think…And, uh, this is the brakes…**

_**Creonix pressed one of the levers by her feet. The ship immediately went zooming forward.**_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

PUSH THE OTHER LEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUSH THE OTHER LEVER CREONIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Um, um, um….**

_**Creonix…less than quickly slammed her foot on the other switch…lever thing and the ship came to a sudden halt. The three authoresses slammed into the window.**_

**Well….at least now we know which one's the brake and the accelerator.**

_**Fire heart and Dark glared at her.**_

Move over, I'm driving.

Why you?

Cuz I'm the one that's closest to getting my license!

_Good point. _

_**Creonix moved over and let Fire heart sit down.**_

Ok, now how do you get this thing to go?…

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Oh shut up! It has not been 2 hours!

**Actually it's been 1 hour and 58...59...2 hours…1 second…2, 3, 4,**

How do you know that?

**Um, **(points to watch)

Where'd you get a watch?

**Uh, Creonix, Creator of stuff, remember? Hasn't been that long.**

…Whatever. Fire heart, it's taken you 2 hours to go about 10 feet forward.

SHUT UP! I've never driven, and I'm not used to this ship!

**I've never driven, and I'm not used to it.**

Exactly why we nearly all got concussions from slamming into the windshield.

…

Though it did get us closer….

Hey, I'm trying!

Ok, I'm driving!

_**2 SECONDS LATER**_

**Ow….**

Wow dark, I can't believed you actually crashed the ship.

Hey, at least I got us somewhere!

At least I didn't crash!

But you didn't go anywhere!

**Oh, I went somewhere AND is didn't crash!**

…_but you nearly gave us concussions! _

… **well, now that we're on the planet…thing, can we just revive organization XIII?**

Fine, fine, but first we gotta recreate the world that never was.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

**Oh yah! Ok um…ok, I shall create a teleporting device to take us there!**

WAIT!!!!! Why didn't you just do that before?!

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?

…**Because you never asked for one, aho's.**

Just…just create the device.

**Ok, ok.**

_**So Creonix created the teleported device, which took herself, Fire heart, and Dark to the world that never was…which had been destroyed so now it was just black empty space.**_

I thought It was inner space?

Um, no, that's like, the thing we travel through…in…the point is, this used to be a world, so it's technically not inner space.. It's just…empty space…

This game is weird…

**Uh, Dark, how do I create the world that never was?**

Simple, you create a device that will re-create the world.

**Oh…ok, I shall try. **

_**Creonix sat down Indian style and began to hum. Fire heart and Dark glanced at each other. Then, a large door like thing appeared in front of Creonix.**_

**Ok, that should do it.**

…How does it work?

**No clue.**

_**But she opened the door regardless. As it opened, a bright light surrounded them. When it cleared, they were standing in a dark ally.**_

I'm guessing this is the 'world that never was'?

Yup.

**Awesome! Ok, lets go find the organization XII hideout, then bring them back! **

YOSH!

_**The three girls ran off. They finally found a building. Creonix created another device to make it look like that giant room with all the chairs and stuff that was so bright it nearly burned your eyeballs outa your sockets. Anywho-**_

**YO! If you wanna keep you job, you DO NOT use OUR words! 'Any who' is MY word, got that???!!!**

_**Uh…yah… **_

Ok, now all we need is the members.

**Right, we better hurry cuz I'm running out of juice…speaking of which,**(creates a juice box) **Yum, juice.**

Riiiight

Moving on, just make the thing and get them here

**K**

Oh, hang on, make us some nifty black robes first

**Oh! Okie, here we go**(makes black robes)

Hmm, I guess this'll do

Nice work

**Thankies, and now I shall revive the organization!**

_**Creonix made one more device, there was yet another bright light(I swear, its like these girls are obsessed with bright lights or-**_

Just get on with it!!!!!

…_**right…sorry, anyway, after the bright light faded, 11 black robed figure were standing there**_

**Wait, 11? There should be 12, right Dark?**

Yeah, what the heck happened?

_**Maybe Creonix's power ran out or something**_

This is no time for jokes baka!!

No wait fire heart, the narrator might be onto something, Creonix did say she was running low on juice

**Speaking of which**(makes another juice box) **yum, juice**

….that's getting old Creonix

Yeah baka

**Hey! Don't blame me, I'm thirsty!! I don't see you guys doing anything**

…tev, moving on

_**The three girls turned to face the 11 members of the organization. A blue haired one with a cross shaped scar spoke up first.**_

"Who are you, and how did we get here?"

**SAIX!!!!!**(glomps Saix)

"…remove your person from my being"

**No**

Creonix get off him, we still have to introduce ourselves and get some other important business done

**Oh fine**

_**Creonix went back over to stand next to Dark and Fire heart**_

"Hmm, I don't remember the ceiling talking before." Axel commented

Sorry, it's the narrator, we've tried to kill it but its no use, it always comes back

**AXEL!!!!!!! **

"um, hello, do I know you?"

**I'm Creonix fire, Creator of stuff!**

"um, nice to meet you? I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

**Oh don't worry, I've had it memorized for a long time**

"Axel, that gets old very quickly" an older looking man with long hair told him

"Darn it, what are you doing here Vexen?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but now I'll be able to get revenge." the two nobodies got ready to fight, but they were interrupted by one of their larger companions.

"this isn't the time you two, we have more pressing matters at hand." Lexaeus told them.

"Lexaeus is correct, we must first determine why we have been brought back." a man with silver hair that hung in front of one of his eyes agreed.

ZEXON!!!!(glomps Zexion)

"…get off me…now."

Right…sorry….

I am incredibly confused, can we just get to the point!!!!

Rightahem greetings, I am Dark, Destroyer of things, this is fire heart, creator of people.

Uh, hello people I don't know at all

And as you may have heard, that is Creonix, Creator of stuff

**Hi! I'm the one that brought you all back!**

"…You did?" Saix inquired.

**Yup, yup, that I did.**

"Uh…why thank you then." Axel said.

**Your most very welcome.**

"Hold on a minuet, we have a problem." Xaldin said, looking at the group of people around him. "Xenmas isn't here."

_**Dark whacked Creonix over the head.**_

"There's that voice again." Axel said in wonderment.

**What was that for?**

YOU FORGOT XENMAS AHO!

**I didn't forget him! I ran outa juice remember? He must not have gotten through the portal.**

What portal?

**In the machine I made, there was a portal from land of departed nobodies to here.**

The land of…

"Departed nobodies?" Zexion asked.

Yah, don't mind her, she just makes up words and stuff when she can't think of real ones.

**HEY!**

…Ok.

"So, you ladies brought us back?" Xigbar asked, scratching his chin.

**No, I brought you back.**

Yah, well I thought of the idea.

**Uh, we BOTH thought of the idea.**

Stop taking all the credit!

**I'm not!**

Yah you are!

**Nu-uh!!**

"Um, what about Xenmas?" Luxord asked.

_What about him?!_

"We kinda need a leader." Demyx explained.

**Oh! Demyx, I forgot about you!**

You forgot about him!?

**NO!! Like, not forgot, like, I didn't see him. I mean, there's a lot of people here.**

Uh, what about me?

_What about you?_

…Just…you're ignoring me….

"Join the club." Larxene told her, her arms crossed.

**Ew, it's larxene.**

While I respect her evilness and cruelty, I still don't like her. Why couldn't you have forgotten her instead of Xenmas?

**I didn't forget Xenmas! I ran out of juice before he got here.**

….Whatever.

"What about our leader?" Marluxia asked, also annoyed for being ignored.

…**I'll be leader!**

_**Everyone looked at her weirdly.**_

Absolutely not!

"I agree with her." Zexion admitted.

gasp He agrees with me…wow, this is so awesome.

"Um…" Was all Zexion could say.

**No seriously, I should be leader, I mean, I brought you all back.**

You created a machine to bring them back that didn't even work.

**Hey! I had to make a machine to bring back the world, AND this room, not to mention my juice.**

I'm so bored.

Ok, we'll settle this the old fashioned way then.

**And what would that be?**

Jaken.

Huh?

_**All the organization members leaned in, wondering what this was.**_

Rock paper scissors.

_**Everyone fell over anime style.**_

**Let's do it.**

Let's

_Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!_

_**Dark had scissors, Creonix had rock.**_

**HA-HA! Rock beats scissors.**

Oh man.

**WOO-HOO!!!!**

"Wait, so then she's-" Saix began, in uttermost shock.

"The superior…" Xaldin finished. Everyone stared at the ecstatic girl.

"We're all going to die." Zexion commented.

"Hey, it could be fun." Axel suggested, shrugging. Everyone looked at him, then at the girl.

**Oh yah, oh yah, it's my…un- birthday, it's my um- birthday!**

"You were saying?" Larxene said, raising an eyebrow.

"I kinda like her." Demyx admitted. "I think she'll lighten up the place."

"True, she's got spunk." Xigbar agreed.

**Oh yah! We're like, officially organization members!**

But wait, there's 14 of us, there can only be 13. Someone has to leave.

**I vote Larxene, even though I do respect her evilness.**

"Hey!" She shouted, glaring at the new superior.

Whose gonna leave?

_**Everyone looked at Fire heart.**_

What?

**Shun the non believers.**

Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

**Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun**

Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

"O.o" was the expression on everyone's face. Even Saix's, the normally emotionless psychopath.

Don't ask.

**Shuuuuuuuuuu- ok, that's enough.**

Agreed. Time to shun fire heart.

Wait, what do you mean by 'shun'?

_(smirks evilly)_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry fire heart.**

It's nothing personal.

**We just can't have you hanging around doing nothing.**

Wait what are you-? (Creonix closes the door to the gummy ship, it then takes off into inner space.)

_Bye Fire heart. _(waves)

I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!!!

_**The organization members looked at the two girls.**_

**She doesn't mean it.**

AND I DO MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**They heard her ever, ever, EVER so faintly call.**_

"I think she means it." Xigbar told them, smirking.

…**Oh well. Come my friends, we have evil things to plot.**

"Maybe she's not so bad after all." Larxene suggested.

Yah well, evil to you and evil to her could be two completely different things.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!!…I wonder where they sent me?

_**Back with Dark and Creonix**_

I wonder where we sent her

**I dunno**

_**Back with fire heart**_

_**Fire Heart screamed as she banged the side with her fists. Suddenly a huge crash sounded and the whole ship rocked back and forth.**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I BROKE IT!!!!!!!!!!

_**Suddenly the ship fell apart and Fire Heart fell onto a beach on some island.**_

Great, now where am I? Stupid Dark and stupid Creonixstarts mumbling un intelligibly

_**Fire heart was suddenly aware of two pairs of eyes staring at her**_

What? What are you talking about…..oh….hi…who are you?

"Sora, the sky is talking" a silver haired boy told the other, who had spiky brown hair

"Um, hi, I'm Sora, and this is Riku, who are you?"

I'm Fire of the Heart, Creator of people, but you can call me Fire Heart

"Well that's great, but maybe you'd like to explain why the sky is talking?" Riku asked sarcastically

It's the narrator, its been following us around for a while, you get used to it…kinda..

"Us?" Sora asked.

Yeah, I've been traveling with my so called friends to other worlds

"So called?" Riku inquired

Those bakas locked me on that ship and sent me here! Something about 'shunning the nonbelievers' jerks!!

"Shunning the nonbelievers?" Sora and Riku asked skepticly

You DON'T want to know

"umm, k then…." Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"so, why did they 'shun' you?"

Something about having to many members for an organization, they all wore black robes like this one

_**Sora and Riku suddenly noticed the robe Fire Heart was wearing**_

"Hey! That's one of Organization XIII's robes!" Sora shouted.

"But they're all dead." Riku said with a frown.

Creonix made this device that brought them all back I think, I dunno, I was bored

"so these friends of yours have revived Organization XIII?" Sora asked

Uh-huh

"This could be bad." Riku commented.

Well, they forgot one, that's why they were arguing about who was going to be the new leader

"What? What was the ones name?"

Uhh…Xemnek? I'm not sure

"Xemnas?"

Yeah! Xemnas..that's a funny name

Riku turned to Sora. "Well, it's a good thing that they couldn't bring Xemnas back"

Sora nodded, then turned back to Fire Heart. "Who's the new leader?"

Creonix, she can create anything, but I don't think you'll have to worry to much, she's kinda obsessed with a lot of them

"hmm, so she can create anything, who's the other one?"

Dark, she can destroy anything, she's obsessed with a lot of them too

"We'll have to figure out how to get to them and stop them" Riku said

"Maybe we should just wait, I mean, maybe nothing will happen"

Yeah….sooooo, you have anything to eat around here?

_**What are Creonix's evil plans? Will Riku and Sora be able to stop them? Will anyone ever understand the shunning of nonbelievers? Will-**_

WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP???!!!!

_**Hmmp, well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I guess that's it…fore now, mwahahahaha**

Ya know, pocky is like, the best thing ever created, me and Creonix are addicted to it

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!!!!

_Ummm….SHUN THE NONBELIEVERS!!!!!!_

ENOUGH OF THAT!!!!!

Eeeep!

**Run away!!!!**

GRRRRRRR!!!!

Ok, we'll try to have the next chapter up soon, maybe tomorrow

**Leave us pocky and we'll update sooner!!!**

DIE!!!!

_AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!_

**Oh wait, i can just create pocky! yay me!!**


	11. kingdom hearts pt 2

**Back again!**

Yep, even though we got no pocky,actually, we got nothing, no reviews, I don't blame you guys though, we updated at like, 11 last night

Yeah, you guys take to long to write

**Hey! You try writing this, oh yeah, you can't, you don't know anything about kingdom hearts, ha-ha**

Just….just shut up and start the chapter already

**Creonix Fire talking**

Raven-forever dark talking

Fire of the Heart

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Kingdom Hearts pt.2

_**Dark was walking down one of the white halls of the castle that they were living in, reading a book as she went.**_

Look, how many times do I have to tell you that we all know what we're doing, so you can stop

_**But then what am I supposed to do? I'll be out of a job**_

…what does it matter? We don't pay you

_**Ooh yeah….I must ponder this….**_

that's my line, but whatever, go ponder it.

"Dark? Why are you talking to the ceiling?" a voice suddenly came from behind Dark

Ack! Oh….Zexion! Um, yeah, well, it….talks a lot, so…um…

"go on" Zexion told her with a raised eyebrow

I don't know! The narrator just talks to us, and we yell at it! Its just like…a way of life for us, don't pressure me!!

"Sorry"

No you aren't!

"yeah, I guess I'm not, well, we're late for a meeting, you may want to hurry" and with that he walked away.

Oh, um, right…

_**When Dark reached the meeting room, everyone else was there**_

I know!!! Don't make me feel worse then I do! Gosh….

**Dark? Are you ok? Apparently you've been talking to the narrator more then usual, you should just ignore it like I do**

I'm fine Creonix, lets just start this meeting…um, could someone get me up on a chair?

**Right, hang on**(creates elevator)**get on**

_**Dark stepped inside the elevator and reached her seat safely**_

**You! Quit talking, we're having a meeting**

…_**fine, I'll just…go …somewhere else…hmmp**_

"…your ceiling is weird…"Demyx commented

_How many times do we have to tell you, it's the narrator!_

"…people shouldn't be able to do that, its scary."

_Huh? Do what?_

"that, talking at the exact same time, its scary"

_Oh shut up Demyx!_

**Moving on, we really need to decide on what evil plan we're going to commit, I still say that my first idea is the best**

"Superior, I'm sorry but, dying bunnies pink and setting them lose on a world isn't evil" Saix told her.

**What? Of course it is, right Axel?**

"Umm, not really, unless you really hate the color pink" Axel told her with an apologetic shrug.

**Well I really hate it!! And so does Dark, she'll back me up, right?**

…Creonix…the color pink is evil and vile, its true, but that just isn't evil enough, so, sorry, I'm gonna have to side with everyone else

**Everyone? You're all against this?**

_**All the other member nodded their heads**_

**Oh fine, does anyone else have any ideas?**

Well, I had a thought.

**Share it with us**

Maybe we shouldn't focus on evil stuff, maybe we should focus on getting these guys their hearts back, ya know?

**Hm…that might be a good idea…though we should focus more on evil, so that'll have to wait.**

What? But-

**Sorry Dark, I want to do that too, but we need to do some evil stuff first, so that'll have to wait, ok, this meeting is over, you can leave.**

_**The other members started to disappear into their portals of darkness, when Dark called out:**_

Can some one teleport me to my room?

**Axel, could you get Dark to her room?**

"Sure thing." he teleported himself behind Dark. "Time to go" he said with a rather evil grin.

I don't like that grin of yours….

_**And then they diapered, but when Dark could see her surroundings, she could tell she wasn't in her room, it was full of weird plants, and some of them did not look friendly**_

Awww crud….

_**From their rooms everyone could hear:**_

AXEL!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU JERK!!!!

"hehehe"

_SHUNTHENONBELIEVERSSHUNTHENONBELIEVERSSHUNTHENONBELIEVERS_

_**Meanwhile, Fire Heart was sitting in front of an incredibly large table that had a ton of food on it.**_

I asked for food, not a food eating contest!

Sora smirked. "If you wanna eat, you gotta play by out rules."

_**Fire Heart looked at him for a minute, then smirked back.**_

Fine, Bring it on fool! **_She said as she cracked her knuckles. _**

"Go!" **_Kairi shouted suddenly. Fire Heart immediately started chowing down, with Sora not far behind_**

"…this is the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed" Riku commented stoically to Kairi

"Oh come on, its not that bad." **_Sora suddenly passed out and Fire Heart belched loudly._**

Sorry, he-he it tickled.

"…I stand corrected…."

_MAGICALBRIDGEOFHOPEANDWONDERMAGICALBRIDGEOFHOPEANDWONDER_

_**Back in The World that Never Was, Dark wandered the halls, looking for Creonix, her robe was torn, she grumbled under her breath about something, whiner.**_

I am not a whiner!!! stupid narrator, stupid Axel, stupid Creonix, stupid plants….

_**This went on for a while**_

Oh shut up!!

"Dark?" **_once again a voice came from behind Dark. She turned around to find, once again, Zexion._**

Zexion? You need to stop sneaking up on me dude, but anywho, did you need something?

"yes actually, I need to talk to you in privately in the library." **_he answered_**

Really? You need to talk to me? Um, ok, awesome.

"Right, lets go." **_and he started off for the library with Dark following behind, but neither of them noticed a figure standing in the shadows, watching them._**

_CANDYMOUNTAINCANDYMOUNTAINCANDYMOUNTAINCANDYMOUNTAINCANDYMOUNTAIN_

_**Creonix was sitting in her room eating some pocky she created when Axel came in.**_

**Oh hey Axel, want some pocky?**

"thanks, yum, strawberry"

**Isn't it like, the best? Did you need something?**

"Not really, I just thought I'd tell you that I saw a certain Nobody tell you sister that he wanted to talk her, alone"

**Ooh! Who, who, who??!!**

"Guess."

**Ohm…hmmm….Demyx?**

"Nope

**Saix?**

"na-uh"

**Marluxia?**

"close, but no dice"

**Ooh, I don't know, tell me!!**

"ok then, it was Zexion."

**(gasp) you're joking!!**

"No joke"

**Wow….that's really awesome, cuz Dark likes him and everything**

"heh, cute, well, time to spread some rumors, cya"

**Byes….hmmm, maybe I should stop him…naaah.**

_IT'SAMAGICALNEOPLURDONIT'SAMAGICALNEOPLURDONIT'SAMGAICALNEOPLURDON_

_**When Dark entered the room, she saw Vexen, Saix, Luxord, Lexaus, and now Zexion was standing next to him.**_

Hey, what's up?

"We…we want to get rid of your Creonix fire." Saix told her.

What? What do you mean, 'get rid of her'?

"Just, you know, over throw her. She wont be harmed, well, maybe emotionally, but not physically." Zexion reassured her.

"We're tired of her…" Luxord began.

Stupidity?

"Yes, stupidity."

"Will you join us?" Vexen asked.

You bet!

_**Meanwhile in the halls, Demyx was listening to the conversation.**_

'Shut up you stupid ceiling! You're gonna give away my cover!"

_**He hissed- hey! Fine, I'll ignore that. Anyways, Demyx ran back to Creonix's room.**_

_THEYTOOKMYFRIKENKIDNEYTHEYTOOKMYFRICKINKIDNEYTHEYTOOKMYFRICKINKIDNEY_

**So, dark has joined forces with the others to over throw me, eh?**

"That's what I heard." Demyx said. Axel was standing next to him.

**So, my sister wishes to create a schism…**

'Wait, Dark's your sister?" Demyx inquired.

…**No Demyx, she's my uncle.**

"Reallly, she's actually a guy!?" Axel whacked his forehead.

"Look, let's just recruit the others before she does. If she gets everyone, you're done for."

**Right. Demyx, you go talk to Xigbar, and Larxene, Axel, you talk to Marluxia and Xaldin. Oh yah, guys, thanks for staying with me.**

_**Demyx and Axel glanced at each other.**_

'No problem." Axel said, shrugging.

"You, you make the organization WAY more fun, though you do need to work on your evil plots." Creonix smiled.

**Right.**

_YOUFILLMEWITHSWEETSUGARYGOODNESSYOUFILLMEWITHSWEETSUGARYGOOODNESS_

**_Fire heart stretched her arms and legs. _**You SURE you want to do this? 

"Positive," Sora replied. "You beat me in that eating contest, so now we have to race to really decide who's better." Fire heart shrugged.

Whatever, I'm just glad that I'll get to exercise to burn off all those extra calories.

"On your marks," Kairi began. Fire heart and Sora took their positions. "Get set,"

"Why can't I race?" Riku asked, though no one heard him.

"Go!" Kairi shouted. Fire heart and Sora sped off. They jumped over obstacles and such. Fire heart climbed up the ladder to the tower and jumped onto the zip line. She flew down and landed on another platform. Meanwhile, Sora was running up a hill to where the star was.

Oh no you don't.  Fire heart jumped along the tops of the trees. She jumped down and touched the star right as Sora did. They both than jumped off and ran back to the finish line.

"Wow, this is a close race." Kairi commented. Fire heart and Sora were neck in neck, and then they saw the finish line. Sora leaped into the air, but landed centimeters from the line. Fire heart jumped over him, winning the race.

"Ah man, no fair." Sora mumbled as he stood up.

Life isn't fair, get over it. She told him.

"Geez, someone's cranky." Sora muttered as he whipped the dirt off his pants.

_WAKEUPYOUSILLYSLEEPYHEADWAKEUPYOUSILLYSLEEPYHEAD_

Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar walked into Creonix's room. The lights were of except for the single glow of a lava lamp that sat on a desk. Behind the desk was a large chair that was facing a large window.

"Larxene and Xigbar will help!" Demyx announce excitedly.

**Oh good. **Creonix said as she whiled her spinning chair around to face them. **Pockey?**

"No thanks," Larxene said. "I'm kinda on a diet." Creonix shrugged.

**Suite yourself…wait, do nobodies even need to go on diets? **The three shrugged.

"Doing stuff like that makes her feel special." Xigbar whispered to her.

**Oooooooooooh. Any who, where's Axel?**

"We saw him with Marluxia," Demyx began. "Marluxia will join our side."

**Good, good.**

"But he's having some trouble finding Xaldin."

**Not good, not good. We know that Zexion, Vexen, Saix, Luxord, and Lexaus are with Dark, but if she gets Xaldin, she'll have more members as than us. We must find Xaldin!**

"Right, we'll go help look for him." Xigbar said. With that, the three nobodies left the room.

_Candymountaincandymountaincandymountaincandymountaincandymountancandymountain_

**_Dark's group of nobodies walked down the halls of castle oblivion. _**"Perhaps we should split up, that way to cover more ground." Vexen suggested.

Perhaps. That's probably what Creonix did.

"Wait, are you saying that Creonix knows about our plan to over throw her?" Luxord inquired. Dark nodded.

Most likely, and she's probably recruited Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Larxene, and is now going for Xaldin just as we are.

"Why those five?" Saix asked.

Well, because they're the ones we can't find. Also, they were her favorites…well, you in that favoreite category Saix, but that's just too bad. Also, they're the craziest of the organization, so they probably joined her either because they like her craziness, or because they wanted to have some fun. **_Dark explained._**

"That's probably why Larxene and Xigbar joined her." Zexion thought. Dark nodded in agreement. As they walked down the narrow hall way, they saw Xaldin, eating a carton of ice cream.

"There he is!" Lexaus exclaimed.

XALDIN!!!!!!

As they ran towards him they saw Creonix and her group running towards him on the other side of him. "We must get to him before she does!" Vexen shouted.

**RUN FASTER!!!!!!** Creonix shouted.

"Hey Xaldin, we need to talk to you!" Axel exclaimed. Xaldin looked left at the group of people running towards him, then right at the people running towards him. He turned around and ran down the hallway behind him. Creonix and Dark ran after him, followed by all ten nobodies.

"We're gonna beat you!" Demyx bragged.

"Think again." Luxord told him.

**Xaldin, I need to talk to you!**

I need to talk to you more!!!

"I don't want to talk to either of you!" Xaldin shouted back as she ran.

_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE_

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Riku announced. Kairi, Sora, and Fire heart looked at him weirdly. Riku shrugged. "I thought it would sound." Fire heart shook her head.

"But what do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, I just sensed a massive disturbance somewhere." Suddenly, a large gummie ship landed on the beach. As the door opened, Donald, and Goofy jumped out.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed. "We need to talk to you."

DONALD!!!! Fire heart exclaimed. She ran over and picked up the duck and hugged him tightly.

"Awwwwwww!" Donald screamed.

Ok, I'm done." She said as she put him down.

"Who is this person?" Goofy asked. Sora shrugged.

"A gummie ship crash landed on the beach and she was in it, not sure where she came from though." Sora explained. "But anyways, why are you guys here?"

"The king thinks that organization XIII is back!" Donald exclaimed.

"What?" Riku, Sora, and Kairi asked.

I yah, I knew that. Fire heart said. Everyone looked at her. My friends revived them. 

"Why'd they do such thing?!" Sora shouted. "Organization XIII is evil!" Fire heart shrugged.

Well, my friends like them, but didn't exactly 'fit in' so they put me on a gummie ship and sent me here. 

"How did they bring them back?" Riku asked.

My friend Creonix can create stuff, so she recreated the 'world that never was' and made this machine to bring them back, though she ran out of juice before she could bring them all back.

"Which ones didn't they bring back?" Kairi asked.

Just one.

"Which one?" Donald asked.

Uuuuh…I think the leader, I don't know his name. Everyone sighed.

"Well, this should be slightly easier with out Xemnas." Sora sighed. The other nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we should go stop whatever they're planning." Goofy said as he climbed back on the ship.

_THEYTOOKMYKIDNEYTHEYTOOKMYKIDNEYTHEYTOOKMYKIDNEY_

"Stop!!!!" Xaldin shouted when he reached a dead end. "What is going on?"

**Dark wants to over throw me!**

Because you're ruining the organization!

**So she created a schism!**

And we each have fine of the members so far, but we both need you!

"I see," Xaldin scratched his chin. "Well, then I propose we hold a trial. You each tell me what you want to do with the organization and such, and then I'll choose who I want to side with."

"That's a good idea." Saix agreed.

He should go with me since he's obviously one of the smarter nobodies.

**Pht, ya right. Look at him; he's a total psycho path. **

We'll see just whose psycho when this trial is over.

_MAGICALBRIDGEOFHOPEANDWONDERMAGICALBRIDGEOFHOPEANDWONDER_

"Let the trial begin!" Xaldin announced. He was up on the judge's seat, while Dark and Creonix sat at tables in front of him. Axel was next to Creonix, while Zexion was next to dark. All the other nobodies sat behind who they supported.

"I would like to call dark, destroyer of things to the chair or whatever." Axel announced. Dark stood up and walked up to the large booth thing on the other side of Xaldin. "Dark, you are indeed Creonix's sister, are you not?"

I am.

"Then why would you want to over throw her?"

Because she's ruining the organization. She doesn't care whether you get your hearts back or not, she just wants to have and do 'evil things' that aren't even evil!!

**That's not true! **

"Creonix sit down, your turn will come." Xaldin said. Creonix folder her arms and pouted. "Any other questions?"

"No, that's all for now." Axel said as he went back to sit in his chair. Dark got and sat back with Zexion.

"I would like to call Creonix up to the stand, NOT that chair, Axel." Zexion said. Axel just rolled his eyes.

**If I could please make a statement. **Xaldin nodded. **Dark said that I couldn't care less about whether you get your hearts back, but that's not true. I do care, I care a lot. It's just, once you get your hearts back, I figured that the organization might….disperse, and I love the organization and all you awesome nobodies, I do. Even the ones that sided with Dark, I could never hate any of you. Even Lexeus, who is the most hideous person I've ever seen, but I still love him, because he's awesome!**

**_Everyone was silent for a moment. _**"That's pretty selfish of you." Vexen finally said.

**What?! But- but I love you!**

"That doesn't mean we love you though." Saix explained.

"Anyways," Zexion began. "Creonix, when were you going to start planning to get our hearts back?"

**As soon as I regained me power. Bringing back the world that never was and all you guys REALLY drained me.**

"Then why do you keep creating pockey when you should be storing up energy to bring back our hearts.

"That's really selfish of you." Marluxia said.

**Wait, you're on my side.**

"Not you, Zexion." Marluxia explained.

What did Zexion say that's so selfish?

"That sentence right there showed me that the only thing you care about is getting your heart back. You don't care whether the superior eats or not."

"That's really selfish of YOU Marluxia." Luxord said.

"You're the selfish one." Larxene told him.

"No, you're selfish!" Vexen shouted. All the nobodies began to argue about who was selfish or not.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!?" Xaldin shouted. "Ok, we get it, we are all selfish, but that's not why we're here! Zexion, any further questions?"

"No."

"I would like to call up Dark one more time." Axel said.

Again? Geez, you should've asked me all your questions the last time.

"I just needed to get some thoughts gathered." The red haired nobody winked at Creonix.

**This is going to be good, I can tell. **She whispered back to Xigbar.

"Dark, why did you decide to join the others in this schism?"

I already told you why: Creonix is ruining the organization.

"Yes, that's what you want us all to think, but maybe there's another reason, such as, maybe you thought that this way you'd get to spend a little quality time alone with your beloved Zexion." Everyone gasped.

**I told you this was gonna be good.**

What are you talking about?

"Form a schism so you could spend time with Zexion, even if it meant hurting your younger sister." The crowd gasped again.

"That's really selfish of you Dark." Demyx said.

"Let's not start this again!" Xaldin said when he saw Vexen going to open his mouth.

Wait, are you saying I was using Zexion and the others?

"Exactly."

…But I'm not the one who started the schism, they were. And then wouldn't it be that Zexion would be using me because he knew that I liked him?

"Ah-ha! Blaming your own accomplices are we? Tsk, tsk, shame on you."

I'm not; I'm trying to tell you that your theory is completely bogus. I don't 'love' Zexion, I just think he's really, really awesome, besides, I like someone more.

Everyone gasped. "You're cheating on Zexion!" Demyx shouted.

No! I'm not! Because in order to be 'cheating' on him, we'd have to be together, but we can't because he doesn't have a heart!

Creonix smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Vexen asked.

**Noooothing.**

Shut up! It isn't funny! I can't even talk to him!

**That's what makes it funny.**

"Can we just get on with this?" Xaldin asked. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and there stood Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and-

_Fire heart!!!_

…

What's wrong?

**Aren't you glad to see us?**

You guys put me in a gummie ship and sent me off with these guys!!!

**You went to destiny islands?**

Awesome!

"What are you guys doing back alive?" Sora asked.

We brought them back to give them their hearts back.

**But things didn't go quite as we planned.**

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

Well, Creonix here didn't feel like giving their hearts back.

**I told you, I'm out of juice!**

"Yet you still managed to create pockey." Saix said.

"Pretty darn good pockey." Axel told him.

"Have you ever tried pockey?" Demyx asked. Saix didn't answer. "Creonix, make a WHOLE bunch of pockey!"

**I'm on it.** Creonix created a whole lot of pockey and gave a piece to everyone.

"Oh, this is good." Marluxia said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Can we go now?

**But we haven't given them back their hearts!**

You make it sound like we stole them.

**Oh, sorry. We haven't…gotten their hearts back.**

"Go, we'll figure it out." Zexion told them.

Right, you heard him, lets go!

**Wait, I gotta say good bye!**

Oh, this'll only take two hours.

**_HOURS LATER._**

**Saix, I'm sorry that we could not have met on better terms, Demyx, you were my second favorite, I loved your humorous ways. Axel…YOU WERE MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE!!! Thank you for siding with me.**

"No problem, you were another one of those people that made me fell like I had I heart…just not in that way."

"But we don't have hearts." Vexen reminded him.

"I know, I was saying that she made me FEEL like I had a heart.

"But we can't feel." Zexion said.

"I know but…oh, never mind."

**Ok Dark, it's your turn to say goodbye.**

I already did.

**Really? When?**

Somewhere between when you were saying good bye to Marluxia and Larxene.

CAN WE GO NOW!!??

**Ok, ok, fine. Bye guys, I'll never forget any of you!!**

Ok, where shall we go next?

Cardcaptor Sakura!!!

Alrighty then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good bye my beloved Axel, I shall always remember you.**

…yah. Ok, we're finally done that!

Please review and no harsh flames.


End file.
